Unexpected Delight
by ADarkTouch
Summary: ALL HUMAN!:Dimitri is rich, Rose is average. He lives with Rose, Lissa and Christian and it drives Rose insane. But one day he pisses Rose off to a point where she can't deny her feelings for him any longer. Read to find out more.
1. Chapter 1: Wild Sex

**I hope you like this story. It's my first Rose and Dimitri fanfic and I really want to make this a good one. I hope to get a lot of reviews for this story so that I can continue on with this story, if all is good :) Um , please tell me what you think and if you have any ideas on what you want to happen, I will consider them and maybe put it in the story. Oh, and there's going to be some lemons in the future but I might need some help with that :) If anyone is willing to help me out just PM me . Anyway, hope you like my story ! And it is mine, I didn't copy anyone !**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

"Ohh..."

_Urgh, why did he have to live in this house with us?_

"Oh, God Dimitri!"

"Unnggghhh...!"

"I'm nearly there," more moaning. "Faster, Dimitri. Harder."

"Would you keep it down in there!" I growled.

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Faster!" _Moan, grunt_. "Ohh... Faster... I-I-I'm ...Ohh!"

"Ungh!"

_Bang, bang, bang._

"Yes! Yes! _YESSS!_"

Pounding my fist into the wall and groaning. My eyes were heavy and all I wanted to do was have a goodnight's sleep.

After a few moans and groans and banging against the wall the noise finally stopped. I waited a while, just in case he started back up again but it was completely silent. Finally, I can get some rest. I closed my eyes, but just as I started to drift off to a sweet, dreamless, peaceful sleep my alarm went off.

Beep-beep! Beep-beep! Beep-beep!

"Urgh!" I groaned angrily into my pillow.

Why couldn't I just get a goodnight sleep just once?

Ever since Dimitri had moved in with Lissa, Christian and I, I haven't had a proper goodnight sleep. And that was not good for, not only my health, but also my beauty. I was starting to gain some major bags underneath my eyes and that is totally not sexy.

Groaning I got up and walked into my own bathroom. There were three bathrooms in the house; one down the hallway, one in Lissa and Christian's room, and one in mine. Since mine and Lissa's rooms were the master bedrooms we got our own bathroom. The house was beautiful, we've only been in it for a year but I was still gobsmacked by the idea that I actually lived in this house. Lissa's parents had given the house to us as a graduation present. Lissa and I practically grew up together so I was like their other daughter. The house had five bedrooms, three bathrooms and a garage. It overlooked the rest of the city and the ocean and we also had a pool just on the edge. It was a dream house. Too bad the cost for it was high. But I made it through. Lissa was always offering to pay for it herself but I declined her offer every time. How would that look if I couldn't even pay my share of the house and always have to rely on my best friend to bail me out when things got too... pricey for me. No, I had to pay my way. Besides, things had gotten a bit easier since Christian and Dimitri moved in. A lot easier. All three of them were brought into big wealthy families. Christian–who's parents had died and now only had his sister, Natasha-Tasha-Ozera, who was ten years older than him–owned a company, Ozera industries. Lissa was born into old family money, and Dimitri, he owned his own business, buying hotels and owning hotels and clubs. I was the only normal on in this house that actually had to go out and find a job serving people. I wasn't born into money and my parents weren't exactly rich. We've always had enough to get us by, but nothing to luxuriate ourselves.

Anyway, while they were off owning their businesses, I was doing what I did best. Working as a sales rep manager. I loved my job though, I mean, it came with a free cell-phone and a car. Plus I got to fly around to different places in the region promoting our stock.

Once showered and dressed in my work attire, which consisted of black slacks and a white long-sleeved blouse and my work vest over the top. My dark-brown hair flowed messily over my shoulders, damp. I ran my hand through my hair as I poured myself a cup of coffee. I took some no does as well to keep myself awake and giving myself the extra boost.

God, damnit! When I get my hands on Dimitri, I'm going to–

"Good morning!"

Run my hands down that muscular chest of his and–

_Whoa! What!_ Where the hell did that come from?

Dimitri had walked out in nothing but a towel wrapped around his waist, water dripping down his chest, and a Cheshire grin plastered across his face.

_Urgh!_ I hate morning people.

"You!" I growled at him, moving closer to him and jabbing a finger at his chest. "You kept me up all night with whatever bimbo you had in there!"

His smile widened just a little bit. He pulled my hand away from his chest, spinning me around so that my back was pinned against his chest and my hands against mine.

"Let go of me," I growled again–I was doing that a lot lately. I struggled against his death grip, only to make him chuckle in amusement. "Let go of me!"

"If you wanted to touch me, Roza," he whispered in my ear. "All you had to do was ask."

Anger got the better of me and fuelled me to do something I never thought I would do. I slammed my foot on his bare one and he loosened his grip a bit, giving me a sliver of a second to get one hand free and ram my elbow into his rib-cage. He stumbled back and I spun around with side kick, but he expected it and blocked my move. He swung his arm at me, but I saw that coming, I grabbed his arm, spun towards him got him good in the face and he stumbled again. But he had that stupid grin on his face. He was amused by this whole thing. That only pissed me off.

We went at it for... I don't know how long. He still managed to keep his clothes on, but we were both working up a sweat. Adrenaline rushed through my veins as we fought neck and neck. After a while it got all of my frustration and anger off my chest and now, now it was fun and games.

We must've made a lot of noise because Liss and Christian came rushing down the hallway and into the living room area, where we ended up, and spotting us on the floor with Dimitri on top of me, pinning me to the ground and my legs wrapped around his waist. To people who didn't know what we were actually doing, it probably looked like we were about to have sex. My shoes were scattered somewhere, hair messier than before, work vest on the kitchen counter and the buttons to my blouse were scattered on the floor giving you a full view of my lace black bra. We were both breathing erratically and sweating as hell.

"Dude!" Christian exclaimed, but I could just hear the amusement in his voice.

"Um... sorry. I, we," Lissa stuttered and then her cheeks turned a rosy red.

I pushed Dimitri off me and stood up. "Liss, it's not what you think."

"So it was you all through the night moaning and screaming, huh, Rose." Christian winked at me and then laughing when he heard my growl.

"We were fighting." I told her, not wanting her to think that Dimitri and I were sleeping together.

Her eyes widened at that and then I realised that, no matter how I say it, things looked a bit sketchy between Dimitri and I.

I groaned and then slapped Dimitri on the chest. It was so loud that it echoed throughout the house and I saw Christian cringe as if I had slapped him.

"This is all your fault." I groaned at him and made my way back to my room. I needed to have another shower and find some more clothes to wear to work.

Standing in the shower it gave me time to process everything that had happened. Me and Dimitri, pressed up against each other, bodies sweating, him in nothing but a towel and me in my black slacks with my top ripped open. Our skin pressed together, burning, tingling.

Until this day I had never thought of Dimitri Belikov, player of all players was... sexy. I had no idea why I felt this way about him. It was probably just the sparring session we had. The adrenaline of our aftermath was still coursing through me.

I got out of the shower and got dressed into some more black slacks, my white work polo shirt and black satin ballet flats. I threw on a bit of make up to make myself look presentable, ran the brush through my hair and then went off to work.

~.~xoxoxo~.~

Work was so hectic today. A bunch of pushy old people slamming their trolleys into mine as I placed my products on the shelf, jeez, some days I really loved my job, and then others I just really hated it. Especially when people can't seem to open their mouths and ask politely to move the trolley for them, no, they have to go and ram their trolleys into mine. Pushy sons of bitches.

I was so grateful when Liss texted me and asked to meet me at the Bronze for lunch. The Bronze was a cafe that Liss and I always went to. It was our favourite place to have lunch and it was also the place where Lissa met Christian three years ago. I was just happy to finally take my lunch break and get the hell out of the store.

Making my way to the Bronze, I spotted Lissa sitting on a round table with her legs folded at the ankle, wearing a navy blue/off white tuxedo pleated bust dress and black high heels. She had her hair pinned in a sort sexy-working-girl bun with a chop stick, with a few strands of her sun-kissed, golden hair straying down her face. She looked beautiful as always, sweet, and innocent.

"Hey, Liss." I greeted her as I took a seat opposite her.

She had already ordered me a cup of coffee; Mochachino with whipped cream and chocolate syrup. Just the way I liked it. Liss knew me so well. I smiled at her as I licked my lips at the sight of my drink.

"Hey," she replied with a polite smile. "How's your day going?"

I groan, "Don't even get me started."

"Bad day at work?" Liss raised her eyebrows at me as she took a sip of what I presumed was Chai Mocha Latte. Her favourite drink.

As I licked the whipped cream off my lips I said, "You have no idea."

"So..." she hesitated before saying what I knew she wanted to say to me ever since I ran out the door this morning. "The... _thing_ that happened with Dimitri this morning," _I knew it._ "Were two... um... you know?" She blushed.

"No!" I exclaimed. "It was just a sparring match. I was pissed off at him for keeping me up all night. I hadn't gotten _any_ sleep at all and when I saw him walk out of the room I lost it and hit him."

She bit her lip and gave me a look that told me that she wasn't completely sure if I was telling the truth. Though why she thought I would lie to her about something like this, I had no idea.

"Liss, why would I lie about this? He had a girl in his room, not me. I would never go there. He pisses me off, Liss, why he has to stay with us I have no idea. He owns his own company and everything, why can't he find his own place to live. At least then I'll get some decent sleep." I grumbled and took a gulp of my drink, the hot, flowing liquid running down my throat. Mmm, yummy.

She giggled, "He's Christian's best friend, Rose. Besides, he's good to have around the house. He keeps things... _Alive_."

"He's a cocky, arrogant, obnoxious pig," I replied to her comment. "Not to mention he has an ego the size of Montana."

"You want to know what I think." Liss said.

"No." But it was useless; she was going to tell me anyway.

She grinned as she saw me getting all worked up over Dimitri. I didn't know why I was being like this but I couldn't help it. Normally Dimitri never annoyed me so bad, but as of lately he's just been so annoying.

"I think that you like him." Lissa grinned as if she had just discovered world peace.

"What?" People around the Bronze started to turn their heads in our direction as my voice got a bit high. "I do not like him, Liss! So don't go getting any stupid ideas, okay."

She just smiled mischievously and turned her head. "Liss,"

"Oh look at the time," I looked up at the clock. Damn! "You have to get back to work."

Cheeky shit! She knew how to time things. "Liss don't do anything. Got it." Warning in my tone.

"I would never." She faked being hurt as she put a hand to her heart and grinned.

I shook my head at her and stood up. "Thanks for lunch." I give her a peck on the cheek and walked back to my car. Getting in and reversing out of the car park and heading back off to work.

* * *

><p><strong>Don't forget to Review ! Thanks<strong>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch :D**


	2. Chapter 2: Bloody Lissa!

**I don't know if it's much but I really hope you like it. Sorry if it's too short or something . But please review and tell me what you think, I'd really like to know . I got a lot of positive review from my last chapter and I'd like to thank you all for them. They really made me want to keep doing this story, so I really hope you like this chapter :D Finger crossed ! lolz . **

**Private Message me with some ideas that you might have . Don't forget to review ! :D I'd love to know what you all think.**

* * *

><p>It was three in the afternoon which meant that I was finished work for the day. I was so tired that I could just fall asleep in a bush. My eyes were so heavy and my body felt like dead weight. I knew that I shouldn't be driving, but what was I supposed to do. I wasn't going to leave my car here so that it could get stolen or something, so I had no choice but to drive it home. Yeah, it was dangerous, but I had to. I didn't trust anyone, but Lissa, to drive my car, so I just took a couple of No Does to give me a hit before I got home and then drove out of the parking lot.<p>

Once I arrived home I called out to see if anyone else was home, finding out that I was home alone was pure bliss.

_Finally!_ Sleep...

It seemed like such a luxury at this particular moment. But if you ever lived here, it was a luxury to get some peaceful sleep.

I couldn't make it to my room my legs wouldn't send me that far, so I decided the couch was best. Since it was closer then my bedroom and looked so much more comfy. Rubbing my cheek against the soft, plush, beige sofa bed, I drifted off into a deep, deep sleep.

I sat up on the couch, rubbing away the sleep from my eyes. I stretched out my muscles and stifled a yawn. That's when I felt a pair of eyes on me. I opened my eyes to see Dimitri sitting on the coffee table just in front of me; I could practically feel his breath on me.

"You know you're cute when you're asleep." He smiled at me. It wasn't a smile that he had ever used on me before. Nor was it a smile that I had seen on his face before. It was warm and friendly and nice. The sight of it spread a warm tingly feeling throughout my body and it made me shiver a little bit.

I was sort of at a loss for words. I didn't know what to say to his comment. Do I say anything? Things were weird right now and I couldn't get my head around it. Why was Dimitri being nice to me? We hated each other. What was going on with him? And why did I have a small feeling in my stomach like I actually... _liked_ this side of him?

Dimitri was suddenly sitting beside me. So close that our thighs were touching. I felt heat rush up to my cheeks. He had removed my work vest without looking away, his gaze holding me to the spot. It was like I was hypnotized and under his ever command. A part of me wanted to pull away from him and yell at him, telling him to get his sleazy hands off of me. But then another part of me wanted him to touch me some more. I don't know what it was about him but I just felt like I would die if he didn't keep touching me, and it wasn't even skin to skin contact! But I could feel heat everywhere he touched me.

Somehow my work top was off and on the ground as well as my vest, leaving me in my black lace bra and black slacks. I'm not trying to brag or anything, but I still looked sexy and athletic. My hair flooded over my shoulders and down my breast.

Dimitri's hands grabbed me by the hips and hoisted me on top of him so that I was straddling his waist. He still didn't take his eyes off me, watching me the whole time as he ran his hands so intimately from my hips, making his way up my sides, pausing a little at the sides of my breast, to my shoulders, skimming across my collar bone, up my neck and into my hair. He growled as a sound left my lips. My mouth formed an 'O' as his lips moved to my neck and travelled up to my ear lobe, sucking and nibbling on it. My eyes rolled to the back of my head but it was then he found that sensitive spot just behind my ear, my head dropped back and I moaned. Right. Out. Loud!

I could feel my panties starting to dampen, but he didn't stop. If anything my moan just egged him on and the next thing, his hands were at the top of my slacks and then he had them off in a tick. God, who knew this man had such good hands. I loved the feel of them all over my body, but every now and then he kept making his way back to my breast, squeezing and tugging at my bra and I knew that he was asking if he could take my bra off. I gasped out a 'Yes' and he had flung it somewhere in the room. Hands now free to claim what they were waiting for and sending my head flying back, my back arching towards his hands to press my size 10C breast harder into his hands.

He let out a grown and I could all but feel his arousal through his pants. That's when I noticed that he was fully clothed. Now that didn't seem fair. I was practically a dripping wet, naked mess on his lap and he was fully clothed. He wore and black and white tux, no tie, his shirt buttoned down by three buttons, giving a slight peek at his tanned chest. I wanted to be gentle and take his clothes off nicely, just like he did mine, but I couldn't. I had to feel his skin.

I gripped at his shirt and flung it open revealing his toned body and six pack abs. I pushed his top and blazer off his shoulders and then I went straight for his belt. I sound eager don't I? And that's because I am. I haven't had sex in a long time and I was horny. The last time I had sex was with my ex boyfriends, Adrian Ivashkov.

Adrian is Lissa's cousin and she was actually the reason for us getting together. He was my boyfriend for four years, but before we broke up–which was a year–things weren't going as great as they once were. We were just fighting a lot and Adrian took up smoking and drinking. He was practically an alcoholic. I didn't like the way he was acting and he pissed me off more than usual. One day I went to his office and caught him with his secretary, some blonde bimbo, having sex on his desk. But when I saw him, yeah, it enraged me, but I didn't feel any jealousy or hurt or heart ache. I went off at him for _doing_ his secretary but it wasn't anything heart-felt. I think I was more pissed off at him for sleeping with his blonde bimbo of a secretary more than anything else. It was so cliché. After I calmed down we talked and then decided that we should break up. We decided to stay friends and have been doing really great for a year now. Things between us were even better than when we were together. He would always throw in sexual innuendos every time he was around, but other than that it was great. I still loved him I just wasn't _in love_ with him anymore.

He would be 24 in two weeks, he's only three years older than me, and knowing Adrian, he was going to have some big party that would be epic. He rang me the other night telling me that he would be flying in, in two weeks time just a day before his birthday. Adrian was like Lissa, born into family money, but he took over his dad's company when he died. He does the same things Dimitri does, but is more on the hotels side of things then he is in clubs. Adrian was a good, hard worker, but when he gets distracted he gets... _distracted_, which means he's unable to focus on anything else but his distraction. He had a short attention span, but when needed, he could work till his balls turned blue.

Moving my attention back to Dimitri, he had his pants off now and was only in his Calvin Klein grey briefs, with me still straddling his lap. His lips moved down to my breast, giving soft pecks around my hardened peaks, before actually making contact with them. Once he did it shot a wave of ecstasy through me and a damp heat down to my core. My panties were fully wet now, soaked was probably the right word. And it had me wriggling around uncomfortably around in his lap. I needed contact down there. And I needed it NOW!

He must've felt it because his hands slid down to my matching black lace underwear and slid them off. The next to go was his briefs and then he positioned himself at my entrance. I was so ready for him, it wasn't even funny.

"Roza," the accent in his voice was more evident now more than ever. It was such a turn on. "Are you sure?"

I moaned and grabbed his hand where he was holding his member. "Yes!" He started to push into me and moaned so loud I'm pretty sure the neighbours heard. "Ohhh...!"

I bolted up right from the couch, sweating and gasping as if the air in the room had been sucked out of the room. It was a dream. Only a dream. Just a dream. Shit!

"What the –"

"Rose," Lissa's voice came from the hallway. "How many times do I have to tell you? Language!"

I looked around. There was no Dimitri. Thank god. What the fuck just happened. So much for a dreamless sleep. Bloody Lissa. She's gone and planted the seed in my head that I had feelings for him and now I'm having sexy, erotic, dreams of Dimitri and I having sex on the couch. You have got to be kidding me! I don't like Dimitri. I don't! But then why did I feel this way. Urgh, bloody Lissa!

I needed to have a shower. Not only was I wet in my dream, but I was wet in reality and I needed to change. I also needed a good work out. A good, hard, exhausting work out, not to mention I needed to punch something.

I jumped in the shower and then got changed into some gym gear. I wore black biker shorts, pink and black Nike running shoes, a black Adidas sports bra, and a dark blue hoodie. I grabbed my duffle bag and threw in a towel and a change of clothes, just in case I decided to have a shower before I came back home, my ipod and ipod dock, and my water bottle. I hoisted my bag up and over my shoulder, calling out to Lissa letting her know where I would be, I was out the door and speeding off to the gym as if I couldn't get there fast enough.

I had all these thoughts riling up in my head and I didn't know what it meant. I couldn't have feelings for him. Dimitri was one of those guys who slept with everything with an ass and boobs. I hated those types of guys, no matter how hot they were.

_Whoa!_ Since when did I think Dimitri Belikov was... Hot?

What the hell was wrong with me? I was losing my mind lately. The last thing that I wanted was to have an inkling of feeling toward Dimitri. I just couldn't–_couldn't_–fall for Dimitri. He would only ruin my life. I mean, all he wants is sex. I've seen that first hand with all the different women he brings in and out of the house. Sometimes he would get a call back from one of the girls but would fob it off and get one of us to tell him that he no longer lives here, or he's too busy or some kind of lame ass excuse. Besides, we did live together and if things did go wrong between us it would be awkward and not to mention humiliating. I was not the kind of girl who went out looking for a one night stand. I was the kind of girl who wanted a relationship. I didn't want just sex, and I sure as hell was not going to start now.

I arrived at the gym; put my duffle bag in one of the cubby holes they have, refilled my bottle and jumped straight on the treadmill. To be honest, I liked running in the open better than I did on the treadmill. There was just something about being out in the open, having the wind blowing in your hair, the smell of fresh air filling my nose, feeling the ground under my feet, it just felt so good. It made me feel alive and healthy and good. Oh, I already said that.

I shook my head again and just concentrated on my running. The last thing I needed to do was to get flung off the treadmill and smack against the wall. I didn't need any injuries.

I was on it for a good forty-five minutes, then stretched and moved on to some bicep and triceps workout. Then I did some abs workouts and more leg workouts. I think I was at the gym for a good two and a half hours and dripping with sweat. I reeked, but it still wasn't enough. I needed more; I needed to be exercised into exhaustion. I needed to feel my muscles aching that I felt like jelly. And I just wasn't getting that right now.

I gulped down the rest of my bottled of water and then moved to do some chin ups. Grapping on to the top bars, holding my weight off the ground, folding my legs at the ankle and then lifting myself up and down, up and down. I could feel the muscles in my arm working and felling the tightness in my stomach. My arms were starting to hurt after the twenty-fifth chin up and then dropped to the ground. Now I was exhausted. I lay on the ground for a while, while I regained my breathing. I was so tired and starving at this moment and I didn't know which one I wanted to do first. Eat or sleep.

I inhaled through my nose, and exhaled through my mouth. And that was when I caught a whiff of something. Something... delicious, familiar. I lifted my head up and saw someone I never thought I'd see, leaning against the wall of a gym, arms folded against his chest and a big grin plastered across his face.

"You know," he said seductively, "I could think of a much _pleasurable_ way to lose weight."

I grinned, "I bet you could."

His mouth formed a wicked grin that I knew all too well.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I exclaimed, trying to hide the grin from my face and excitement.

* * *

><p><strong>Who do you think it is? Review this chapter please :D I'd really like to know what you all think about it .<strong>


	3. Chapter 3: Nice Dinner

**Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it. Please review and tell me what you think about it. No lemons, thought I know some people have said they want it, but you're just going to have to wait ;P lolz . Remember, if you have any ideas, then PM me and if you are a good lemon maker then please PM me cause I'm gonna need help for when I finally do decide to make one.**

**Oh and PS; I am going away for a week so I won't be updating till I get back. But I hope you all follow my story and just be patient with me until I update more:D**

* * *

><p>"Aren't you happy to see me?" His jade green eyes took in my sweaty appearance and he grinned.<p>

I stood up and ran–but since my legs were aching, I looked like I was wobbling–over to him and threw my arms around him. "You know I'm always happy to see you, Adrian."

He pulled me tighter and then released me.

"How did you know I was here?" I asked him.

"I dropped by the house and Lissa told me where you were." He answered.

"I thought you weren't gonna be here till next week?"

"I thought I'd surprise you."

"So you're here till your birthday?"

"I'll be here for however long you want me."

"You're such a cheese ball."

"You know you love me."

"Come on," I grabbed my bag and water bottle. "Liss's probably cooking dinner and will not be happy if we're late."

"How's my cousin been?" He asked, there was a bit of worry in his tone, but that was to be expected. Adrian and Lissa were close, he was like her second brother to her and he worried about her just like Andre did.

"She's been good," I said and made my way over to my car. "Same old Lissa. She and Christian are attached at the hip as usual."

"What about you?" He opened my door for me. I tried to get a read on what his facial expression showed but I couldn't. It was guarded, and that surprised me. I didn't realise he could block me like that. I thought I knew him, inside and out, but I guess he learnt a few tricks over the year we were broken up. "You seeing anyone?" He added.

I shrugged and replied. "You'll know if I was."

Adrian just nodded and said, "I'll meet you back home, I have to stop by a few places."

"No bars." The last thing I wanted from him was to get drunk. I liked him better sober. Who else was I going to tease otherwise?

"No bars. Promise." He gave me a quick kiss on the forehead before we parted ways.

I drove home and as soon as I walked through the door, a delicious smell hit me right in the face. Lissa was cooking, with help from Christian. The smell was so nice it had my stomach grumbling and my mouth watering. I suddenly realised how hungry I was. I didn't really get anything to eat today I only had three cups of coffee and that Mochachino from the Bronze at lunch today. I was starving.

I walked into the kitchen and spotted Lissa and Christian smiling and laughing and kissing here and there. They were so good together it made my heart melt. At first I wasn't so sure about Christian, but now he was like my brother. We bickered and teased each other and I liked him. But if there was ever a day when he hurt Lissa, then there was hell to pay.

"Hey guys," I greeted them and took a seat on one of the stools at the bench. "Smells good."

"Hey, did Adrian catch up with you?" Lissa asked as she stirred something in a pot.

"Yeah he did," she smiled at me. "You knew he was coming didn't you. I told you that he told me he wasn't going to be coming till next week for his birthday, but you knew he was coming today."

She shrugged. "He wanted to surprise you."

I groaned. "Liss, you know I hate surprises."

"Yeah but I knew you'd love this one." She was right. I did. I was so happy Adrian was here, things were going to be a lot more fun with him around.

"I'm gonna go take a shower." I said and picked up my bag on the ground and moved towards my room.

"And dress up nice," Liss called. "Not too formal, but dressy."

I groaned but didn't argue. There was no point. When Lissa wanted something she got it, it was one of her many talents.

I showered, scrubbed my body and washed my hair and heading into my room to get changed. I pulled out a pair of my black skinny jeans, a black and ivory silk, short chemise and black velvet platform heels. I had my hair up in a bun holding it in place with two chopsticks. A few loose strands of hair falling down my face but that was okay. It looked sexier that way. I threw on some make-up and walked out to where Lissa and Christian were.

"What do you want me to do?" I ask straight away, not wanting to let them do all the work.

Lissa turned and assessed my outfit. I gave her a little twirl and raised my eyebrows questioningly. "Very good," she said with an approval smile. "Now you could set the table."

I nodded and got on with it.

"Where is Adrian?" I asked as I started setting the table up. "Is he back yet? He said he had a few things he had to do before he came back."

"He's in the room getting changed." Christian answered.

"Oh," I pulled out four plate mats and coasters.

"Hey," Lissa stopped me as I started placing the table sets down. "There are five of us, not four."

I gave her a confused look and that when I remembered Dimitri. I groaned and made him a spot at the table as well. "Where is the almighty Belikov anyway?"

Speaking of the devil. Dimitri walked through the door with his briefcase looking tired. He wore a black and white suit, his tie hanging over his shoulders around his neck. My cheeks turned red and my heart started to pound in my chest as I remembered my dream.

I took a deep breath and covered up my flustered state with what I did best. Snark.

"What," I said as he placed his briefcase on the bench. "No bimbo attached to your hip for your late night activities?"

Christian snickered.

"Are you offering?" Dimitri smiled a playboy smile at me that probably got all the girls.

Christian out right laughed and I saw Lissa elbow him in the side.

"You wish." I growled at him.

He moved towards me so that he stood right behind me and whispered in my ear. "I need someone to fulfil my needs, Roza."

I shivered at his words and his breath brushing against my ear. Images from my dream flashed through my head and my heart started to pump even faster and I was going redder then a beetroot.

God, this needed to stop. I didn't know why I felt this way. It was driving me insane, I didn't want to feel this way but I did and it had to stop.

"I can just tell by looking at you that you will be able to fulfil my _every_ need, Roza." He whispered softly, seductively in my ear. I felt his hand slide up under my shirt, caressing my skin. His hands against my skin felt so nice, everywhere he touched my body ignited. The plates in my hand started to tremble. The only thing that snapped me back to reality was Christian's groan in disgust. "Urgh, get a room you two!"

Dimitri chuckled and took the plates from my hand, finishing off setting the table. "I'm trying to but she just won't budge."

Christian laughed with Lissa at Dimitri's comment. So of course that was going to piss me off. I grabbed one of the coasters I had place on the table and threw it at Christian. My aim was perfect because it hit him smack bang in the middle of his forehead.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed, rubbing the spot where I hit him. "Rose, what the hell!"

"Rose!" Lissa ran to his aid.

"Don't encourage him!" I growled menacingly. "It's not funny."

This made Dimitri laugh even more. Arrogant prick.

"What am I missing?" Adrian's voice sounded in the room and took some of the tension out of the air.

"Nothing worth mentioning." I said to him.

"Adrian." Dimitri gives a curt nod.

"Dimitri." Adrian does the same.

There was tension in the air as the two of them eyed each other up. Apparently they were rivalries in their companies or something like that. I didn't really know because I never paid attention to any of that business stuff. It bored me to death and I wanted nothing to do with it.

"Well," Lissa said as her and Christian start to put the food on the table. "Now that we're all here, shall we eat?"

Everything in my mind went blank at the sight of the food. It smelled and looked so delicious. My eyes widened and my stomach growled. I was so starving and the sight of this food was mouth watering. There was a small bowl of lasagne, mashed potatoes, meatloaf and Lissa pulled out a salad. I screwed up my face at the salad and Liss rolled her eyes at me.

_Bleh!_ I hated salads. Liss always made me eat them, telling me that it was good for me and what not. Pfft, who was she, my mother?

Adrian laughed at my face and gave me a quick peck on the cheek. Placing a hand on my back and moving me over to a chair and taking a seat beside me. "Glad to see some things haven't changed."

"Do I–"

"Yes," Liss cut me off, not even letting me finish, "you have to have some salad."

I grumbled and mumbled something under my breath.

"What was that?" Liss raised her eyebrows at me.

I gave a fake smile and said, "Mmm, salad."

"That's what I thought." I pulled the tongue at her when she wasn't looking.

Dimitri chuckled but it was sort of strained. I looked up at him and he was looking between me and Adrian with this funny look on his face. I tried to decipher it but then gave up as my stomach growled again, so I just turned back to the food and dug in.

~.~.~.~

"That was soooo good." I moaned as I finished the last piece of lasagne on my plate.

"Yeah," Adrian agreed putting an arm on the back my chair. "That was beautiful, Liss."

Christian coughed, trying to get attention and letting us know that he helped as well.

I snickered at him.

"You staying for long, Adrian?" Liss asked as she placed her hand over Christian's.

"Yeah till the end of my birthday," he answered. "I have some business to attend to here so..."

"Look at you," Christian smiled cheekily, "all business like and mature."

"Yeah, well," Adrian shrugged. "Once my dad died someone had to take over the company. My mom certainly couldn't."

I grabbed Adrian's hand on the table and squeezed. When Adrian's dad died, which was two years ago, his mom became an alcoholic 24/7. After Adrian and I broke up, he did take it pretty bad but then got over it. I did feel sorry for Adrian, he's been working hard and I know that what he needed was a good break from everything.

Adrian turned to me and squeezed my hand back and then smiled at me.

A deep cough came from my right. I turned to Dimitri and saw him looking at mine and Adrian's twined hand on the dinner table. I pulled my hand away and placed it back in my lap.

"Who's up for dessert?" Lissa asked us all.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows. "Is that a trick question?"

Everyone at the dinner table laughed and I jutted my tongue out all of them and stood up, gathering up plates and walking into the kitchen.

We all had dessert and sat up talking. We were up for I don't know how long but it was over midnight. It was nice, all of us gathered around the table talking. We laughed, we joked, we argued and bickered–Dimitri and I–and we laughed some more. It felt right, things were good. We decided to have another night like this, just the five of us, maybe invite some more people, like Eddie and Mason and Mia. But I think that would be more of a party then a nice dinner.

After cleaning up and doing the dishes and packing away everything we all went to bed. Well Lissa and Christian did, Adrian, Dimitri and I stayed up for a bit watching TV. It was a little bit awkward. Well for me anyway. I could just feel the body heat radiating off of them. We were on a three seated couch, me in the middle, Adrian on my left and Dimitri on my right. Both their legs were brushing against mine, Adrian's arm around my shoulder, pulling me towards him to rest my head against his shoulder but I pushed him away. I didn't know why, normally I would've let him do it but tonight it just didn't feel right. Not when I wanted a certain Russian to do it instead. I looked at Dimitri through my peripheral vision and saw him looking at me. I looked away and felt my body heat up again. I needed there to be sound, other than the TV, which none of us were paying any attention to.

"I should go to sleep," Adrian said, standing up and stretching. "I have a big day tomorrow."

"Okay," I smiled up at him. "Night."

"Care to join me?" Adrian's voice turned from tired to seductive in the blink of an eye. And normally I would've flirted back but I couldn't. Not now. I stole a glance at Dimitri, but he wasn't looking. I looked back to Adrian and said, "Maybe another time."

Adrian shrugged. "Alright, but you know what you're missing."

I laughed and watched him walk off to his room. Dimitri sat there on the couch in silence. Now things were even more awkward than before. I was completely aware of Dimitri sitting next to me. I started to remember every detail of my dream, and when I meant every detail, I meant _every detail_. The way his hands felt against my naked body. The way he owned me without even trying. The way his lips felt against mine, the way he whispered my name in my ear like a prayer; _Roza, Roza, Roza..._

I remember the way he felt under my hands. His lean, muscled body hot and flustered under my hands. The way his muscles rippled everywhere I touched him. His groans mixed with mine and when he pushed into me, which ended my dream, but the feel of him inside me was just so... so... _Heavenly_.

And it wasn't even real! It was all a dream! I got all hot and bothered over a bloody dream!

My body tensed up as he shifted a bit closer to me, his hand now on my thigh. It sent a spark right through me, especially to my core. I wanted to push his hand off and tell him that if he ever touched me again I will break his hand off. But I couldn't bring myself to say it, not when a part of my brain wanted his hand to up my thigh and undress me.

I turned and looked at Dimitri. He was staring right at me with a smug ass grin and a glint in his eyes. It was like he was happy. No, not happy. Victorious. Like he had won something. And that was like a cold bucket of ice had been tipped over me.

He was a player. Slept with anything and everything he could. And I was not going to be another one of his 'tap and gap' girls. I was better than that and for all I cared Dimitri could go and fuck himself.

I pushed Dimitri's hand away and stood up, brushing of the spot where he touched as if it was covered in germs.

"Touch me again and I'll chop your hand off, got it." I was seething with anger and something else I couldn't put my finger on.

Lissa was wrong. How could I have feelings for someone I hated? That was the most ridiculous thing in the world. Yeah, I thought he was good looking. Okay, hot. But that didn't mean anything. I thought a lot of people were hot, that didn't mean I wanted to be with them. But I couldn't help asking myself; did Dimitri like me? Or was I just another one of his conquest?

"You want it, Rose," Dimitri's Russian accent came out more through his husky tone and I had to clench my legs together as arousal rushed to my heated core. "I can see it," he stood up and moved towards me, "smell it," he pulled me to him so that our bodies were practically glued together. "Just let me have a taste." _Oh, God._

My breathing picked as did my heart and I thought I was going to hyperventilate. My body tingled with anticipation as he slid his hands down my sides and to the front of my jeans to unbutton them. I needed to get away from him, but things felt so good. The way his breath whispered across my face, my ear, my neck, and the way his hands caressed every inch of skin he could find. How could things feel so right but be so wrong.

His hands moved up to my top and pushing it up until it was over my head and in a pool on the floor at my feet. I looked him in the eyes and his lips descended on mine. I groaned at the contact and pushed my hands through his hair. It was so soft and delicate I just wanted to put my head against it and fall asleep.

"Dimitri." I gasped when his tongue flicked across my bottom lip and then made contact with my own.

His groan reverberated through my body and I could feel my nipples starting to tighten. I couldn't get him out of my head. He was in my every thought ever since I had that stupid dream. Why couldn't he just leave me alone and stick with his usual girls that he shuffled in and out of the house instead of me.

And that's when it hit me. He was only using me for one thing. Sex. And I was not some play thing he could just toss way after he was done with me. I wasn't that girl, and I never would be.

I shoved against his chest and moved away. Breathing so hard I bent down and picked up my top and put it on.

"Why are you fighting this?" He asked, breathing just as hard.

"I don't know what you're talking about." But I did know. Boy, did I know.

"Yes you do," he tried to pull me back to him but I moved out of his reach. "You want this as much as I do but you're too stubborn to admit it."

I frowned. "I am not stubborn."

"That's the only thing you hear," his accent evident in his tone. "Stubborn. Rose–"

I held up my hand, signalling for him to stop. "Don't. You don't know what I want, and if you ever touch me again I will knock you out."

He laughed. "You know I'm right, Roza."

"I don't like you, Dimitri." I took another step back, just in case I had the urge to lunge at him again. "Just stick to your usual bimbos and leave me alone, because I will not be one of them. You can't have me, and that's why you want me."

He frowned. "We'll see."

Angered and a lot of mixed emotions flooded me and I stalked off to my room, slamming the door behind me.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review :D :D<strong>_

_**xoxo**_

**_ADarkTouch_**


	4. Chapter 4: Cold Shower

**Hey, I just want to say thank you for all of your comments. I really do appreciate them. I know it's been like two weeks since I updated, but I was on holiday last week. Anyway, here you go. Here's the next chapter. Hope you all like it and don't forget to review. (:**

**PS; **I just want to give a thanks to **Kessafan** who gave me the idea of the club thing and dancing to the song **Buttons by the Pussycat ****Dolls**. And I just want to say that she is an amazing writer and to read her story **My Lucky ****Day** .net/s/7513115/2/My_Lucky_Day. I love this story(:

Anyway, I hope you like it and enjoy.

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

After last night I couldn't get her out of my head. I always thought she was hot, no... Beautiful. But that morning when we got into a sort of sparring session, she was on top of me and her top was ripped open and we were both sweating. I started to see her more clearly.

I wanted to kiss her last night. Kiss her and keep kissing her. The way her lips felt against mine, the way she tasted was so divine.

It was never like this before. We always argued and to be honest, she was quite irritating. We bickered and fought all the time. But now, I can't get her out of my head. I don't know why things are different now? I mean, I liked the fact that I could annoy her so much. But only because I found it amusing how worked up she could get over the littlest things.

Was I starting to have feelings for her? When I kissed her, and when she kissed me back, I just needed to have more. I've never had that with other girls. It was more about sex than anything else, but with Rose, I don't know, it was different. Well, it felt different. I think. Maybe it was all in my head. Maybe it was just because I hadn't had quite an intense spar since I was in high school. And I was just amazed about how well she handled herself that was all. I didn't have feelings for her. I couldn't. It was all just in the heat of the moment.

There was a knock on my office door.

"Come in!" I called as I sat there, behind my oak desk, and just stared down at the ton of paper work that I had to do.

I looked up and saw Christian walk in. "Hey man," he says as he takes a seat opposite me.

"Hey," I greet him and lean back in my chair. "What's up?"

"Lissa wants to go out tonight," he sighs in his chair. "She thinks it'll be fun for everyone to get together."

I arched my eyebrows at him. He was so whipped. But I couldn't imagine him to be whipped by anyone else. Lissa was such a good person. She was probably the only girl that I could be myself around. She just had this warmth about her that made people open up and tell your deepest darkest secrets to. She was beautiful and kind hearted and I loved her. Not like how Christian loves her, because I would never do that to one of my best friends, but I loved her like she was my family. And she was, to me she was and always will be my family. No matter what.

"A party? At the house?" I was all keen for a party, but at the house? I don't think so. The last thing I wanted to do was have a party with a bunch of boring people. I wanted to go out and party. Meet girls and hook up, wanting to get my head off Rose and meeting hot girls was the best thing for it.

"No," Christian scoffed as if I had said the stupidest thing in the world. "Of course not. All of us are going out to Wild–" Wild was one of the hottest clubs around, everyone went there, and it happened to be one of the clubs that I owned. "–and I wanted to know if you're in?"

"Can I invite some people?" I asked, but the smile on his face showed that he already knew I was coming.

"Sure," he replies. "The more the merrier."

I laughed and nodded. "Sure, I'm in."

"Great." He just sat there and smiled.

I frowned. I knew that look. That was a look that he always got ever since he was a little kid. The look said he had something to say but he didn't know how to say it.

"Go on say it." I said, my voice bored but in truth, I was intrigued to know what he had to say.

"What's going on between you and Rose?" _There it was_.

"I don't know what you're talking about." And I didn't. Because I didn't even know myself what was going on between Rose and I.

"Bullshit," Christian argued, and I knew he wasn't going to let it go until he got some sort of an answer. "Last night you practically had your hand down her pants–"

"It was her top actually." I corrected him.

He ignored me and just continued. "–And during dinner it looked like you were going to beat Adrian to a bloody pulp every time he touched her–"

"That had nothing to with, Rose," I interrupted again. "I just really don't like him."

But I knew Christian didn't believe me. Neither did I. I felt a pang of jealousy when Rose and Adrian kept touching each other at the dinner table. It was nothing explicit. Just hand holding and kissing on the cheek and the occasional gazing into each other's eyes. But still, I wanted that to be me she held hands with at the dinner table. Me she kissed on the cheek, or lips. My eyes she gazed into longingly, not Adrian Ivashkov.

I know he and her were serious a couple years back, and I hoped they wouldn't get back together. She was too good for him, anyone could tell just by looking at him. I know that's sad to say, but it's the truth. And hey, the truth hurts.

"Riigghht," I rolled my eyes at Christian's tone of voice. "Do you like her?"

I groaned. "Just leave it Christian."

"Yeah right," he scoffed. "Come on, tell me."

He kept repeating it as if he were a little boy who wanted to know the biggest secret in the world.

"No," I told him. "I don't like, Rose."

"I don't believe you."

"Believe whatever you want. But you have to go. As you can see–" I gestured to the stack of papers on my desk. "–I have work to do."

He smiled and said. "I'll see you tonight." With that he walked out of my office with a grin on his face. I shook my head at him and got on with my work, trying anything to get my head off of Rose. The last thing I needed was a distraction.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Finishing off at work I bumped into Ivan and Darius. They were my oldest friends. We grew up together ever since we were babies and now they worked for me. Each of them were shareholders in my company and without their help, I wouldn't be rich.

I invited them along tonight at Wild, knowing it'd be more fun if they came. I was probably the oldest one in our household and yet I acted like the youngest. Apparently I was the only one who knew how to have fun and live life to the full.

I told them to meet at Wild and I took off home to get changed and out of this suit that I wore on a daily basis. Had to look the part, my mother always used to say to me.

No one was home so I assumed they were already at Wild. So I showered and changed into navy blue denim jeans, black leather dress shoes, and a black v-neck t-shirt. I put some of my aftershave on and then my phone started to vibrate on my nightstand, indicating that I had a text. I picked up my phone and read the text message.

It was from Darius; **Dude, we're here. Where you?**

I texted back saying I was on my way and grabbed a jacket and a wallet and walked out the door.

I pulled up to Wild and parked my car. Seeing Darius and Ivan at the door I made my way to them, nodding to the bouncer, whose name is Bobby, to let us in. There was a long line from the door leading down the footpath. I smiled successfully that my club was doing so well.

We made our way in and went straight for the bar.

I already had in my head what I wanted to drink. It was something, good, something expensive, and something strong. Really, _really _strong.

I spotted my favourite bartender smiling at a customer as she passed on his drink. She had her platinum blonde hair wavy today, letting it flow down her back like the oceans waves. Her skinny figure was dressed in a plain white, strappy tank top, black elastic chiffon, ruffle, and tiered waist skirt, with black slouchy faux suede boots.

My favourite bartender; Sydney Sage.

"Hello, Sage." Ivan greeted her as we took a seat on the bar stools.

"Hey there boys," she walks over and folds her arms on the bar in front of us. "What can I get you?"

"Surprise me." Darius purred, he was always trying to get Sydney into bed with him and he always got turned down.

Sydney took no shit from anyone, part of the reason why I liked her so much. She also had the tendency to be straight forward, her motto; "Hey, no one said the truth was easy".

I smiled at her and said, "I'll have a glass of Hennessey please, Sydney."

"On the rocks?" she asked me and I shook my head.

"I'll have a Whiskey and Coke, Syd." Said Ivan

Darius grinned at her. "I'll have a Tap That Ass."

Sydney raised her eyebrows. "Well it's not going to be my ass you'll be tapping."

"Too bad." I left Darius to his flirtations and scanned the crowd.

Finally, spotting the one I wanted. She stood with Lissa, Christian and Adrian, who had his arm draped around her waist. I scowled at his hand as if I could move it with my mind. I wish. I didn't like the fact that she let him touch her and it was driving me insane that she did. Did she want to get back together with him? Or was she just in need of touch? Touch from a male? Cause if so I was up for the job. For however long she wanted me to touch her. I could touch her all night long if that were the case.

My pants started to feel a little bit tight as images of my hands running over Rose's naked body flooded my mind. God, I couldn't get her out of my head. What the hell was I going to do?

I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She looked so beautiful. No, beautiful wasn't even the right word to describe how she looked. She was... _breathtaking_.

God! What the hell was wrong with me? I was beginning to be like one of those guys that I hated. One of those guys who started thinking cheesy thoughts and acted all cheesy over their girlfriend. Rose wasn't even my girlfriend. But I couldn't help but think it would be nice. For her to be my girlfriend. To know that I would be the only man who would ever be allowed to touch her. To be married to her and wake up to her every morning.

Woah! What the fuck? I went from thinking about girlfriends and straight to the loony train called the Marital Express. What the hell was I thinking? I couldn't hack a life of Rose Hathaway. She drove me insane! She was hot and had a nice piece of ass but... _Marriage!_

_Urgh, I need a drink._

Just in time Sydney places my drink in front of me and I gulp it down as if my life depended on it, the burn of the drink running down my throat and feeling nice. I pushed my glass towards Sydney, indicating a refill.

Her eyes widened a bit and she shrugged and refilled my glass.

"You okay, Boss?" Ivan asked as he sipped his drink.

I nodded. "Yeah."

He didn't believe me but left me alone, knowing that if I wanted to talk about it then I would tell him. But I didn't. I didn't want to tell anyone what was going on in this messed up head of mine.

I took another look toward Rose. I still couldn't believe what I was seeing. She was perfect. More perfect than any of the other girls in the bar. Taking in her attire she wore; one of those Victoria's Secrets power figure, cupped shaping slip. I saw them in a magazine one time. It was supposed to suck everything and have a dress over the top. But she didn't, she just wore the slip and I groaned internally. It was red. Like a vixen. Her breasts were spilling out. The slip clinging to her perfect figure nicely. If it were any other girl they would look slutty, but Rose wore it well. It actually looked like a dress on her, but to anyone who knew, they'd know it wasn't. Her dark brown hair spilled over her shoulders and down her barely covered breast in messy waves. She wore black high heels and held a black, lace clutch bag in her hand. I caught a glint of something in the light that flashed near her. It was a ring on her index finger though I couldn't quite make it out. **(Check my page for the outfit)**

I groaned again. I needed to take a shower. No, what I needed was _take_ was her.

Damnit!

I gulped down my second drink and my third, but then Ivan cut me off. He told me slow it down and ordered me a beer. I sighed, a little bit irritated that he was telling me what to do, but I knew he was right.

I took a sip of my beer and was about to walk over to where Christian and that were, only to turn around and see her and Adrian making their way toward us. Well, more the bar than us.

I turned away so they didn't see me watching and only looked up as they got to the bar and ordered their drinks.

"Can I get two Whiskey and Cokes, one Sex on the Beach and–" Adrian turned to look at Rose.

"A Chocolate Russian."Her voice was like a purr, as if it were meant for my ears only.

A Chocolate Russian, huh? Well, if she wanted a Russian all she had to do was come to me.

"Ahh," Darius's voice came from beside me and I almost forgot he was here. "Adrian Ivashkov, what brings you to these neck of the woods?"

Adrian shrugged. "Guess I just like the scenery."

"Hey, I heard about your company," Darius's voice was dripping with amusement. "I'm so very sorry." _No he wasn't._

Word was that the Ivashkov Industries were going under, hitting rock bottom, and Adrian was grasping at straws to keep it afloat. I almost felt sorry for him, even though I didn't like him, I still wouldn't want him to lose his company. If that were me I would be spewing, pulling each and every last strand of hair out of my head to keep my company from breaking down.

Adrian stood there glaring at Darius with his hands clenched at his sides, jaw tightened. Rose looked confuse–obviously Adrian hadn't told her about his company–as she looked between Darius and Adrian.

She was kind of cute when she was confused.

"Adrian," Rose said in a soft voice. "What is he talking about?"

"Oops," Darius faked innocence. "Was I not supposed to say anything in front of your girlfriend?"

That had me clenching my jaw and hands. I turned to Darius and said, "That's enough."

"Adrian," Rose placed her hand on Adrian's forearm. "What is he–?"

"Nothing." Adrian cut her off through gritted teeth.

One of the bartenders placed Adrian and Rose's drinks on the bar and Adrian grabbed two and stalked off, leaving Rose standing there staring after him. She quickly grabbed the other two drinks and followed after him quickly, without so much as even looking at me.

I growled a little and spun around on Darius, whacking him on the back of the head.

"Ow!" Darius roared and I heard a soft chuckle come from Ivan. "What the hell!"

"You have a big mouth, Darius." I scolded him.

Ivan stepped in. "Do you have to taunt him? You know how hard he's taking everything."

Darius just shrugged. "He's born into family money, he'll be fine."

"That's not the point." I snapped at him.

God! Sometime Darius could be a real prick.

"Forget about it," I sighed. "What's done is done. But Lissa wants us over by her table."

I caught her out of the corner of my eye waving at us and motioning to go to her.

I grabbed my beer and steered Darius and Ivan over. They knew who Lissa was, and Christian of course, and they adored Lissa. Who wouldn't? She was so cute and innocent it was hard not to like her.

"Hey Lissa." Ivan greeted her and we all took a seat.

I saw Rose whisper something in Adrian's ear and his body language started to relax a little bit, since he was tense and probably still pissed off at Darius. I wonder what it was that Rose said, that made Adrian relax.

I gritted my teeth and looked away, trying not to think about it.

After a while of talking and laughing and drinking, our group expanded as Eddie, Mia, Jill, Mason and Tasha joined us.

I smiled at Tasha as she took a seat beside me. Tasha was the one I had actually grown up with, not Christian, but he and I were still best friends. Tasha always had a thing for me ever since we were little, but now she's kind of gotten over it–which I was thankful for. I never actually thought about her that way, and the amount of times I had to pry myself away from her was so... exhausting. But she was one of my best friends anyway. She was always there for me and it was great.

Tasha is a beautiful woman, was back then and still is. But the scar on her cheek makes her look older, wiser somehow, but still beautiful. Her sparkling blue eyes, like Christian's, glowed in the light and made her face look stunning.

"Hey, Tasha," I whispered in her ear because the music was too loud for her to hear me. "How are you?"

"I've been good," she replies. "Work is hectic, but you'd know all about that."

I smile at her and then we start getting into some deep conversation.

Out of the corner of my eye I spot Rose staring at us. I turned to look at her but she quickly looks away and I smile. Was she jealous? That I was talking to Tasha? We were just talking and laughing but it didn't mean anything. I wonder what it looked like to her.

Tasha whispered something in my ear that made me laugh out loud and I saw Rose's look as she turned to me. Her scowl was evident on her face. I could tell she was trying to be in control of her emotions but couldn't hold it in, or keep it off her face as good as me.

"I'm gonna go dance." Rose grabbed Lissa's hand and they walked off onto the dance floor.

I watched as they moved into the crowd but was still in my line of vision.

I couldn't keep my eyes off of her. As her and Lissa swayed their hips on the dance floor my eyes just followed her every movement. The way her body moved, they way her lips moved, the way her hair flicked as she head nodded to the beat of the music. She was elegant and graceful and she wasn't even trying.

_Urgh! What was wrong with me? I could have any girl I wanted! Why was I obsessing over this one girl?_

I gulped down the rest of my beer and went to the bar to get another one. I needed to get my mind off of her. Now! I did not want to get into any relationship, or otherwise, with Rose Hathaway. We just weren't good together.

But some part of me said that that wasn't true. I shook it off as I ordered another beer. My eyes travelled back to Rose on the dance floor as if they had a mind of their own. I caught her looking at me and our eyes met–

And that's when the worse song ever to be sung came on. _Buttons _by the Pussycat Dolls.

I saw a mischievous glint in her eyes and then she gave this sexy smile that had me writhing in my seat.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby (uh-huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (uh-huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

God, the things that she was doing out on that dance floor had me tugging at my pants. She looked so sexy out on that dance floor. I could feel myself getting harder by the second.

_I'm telling you to loosen up my buttons, baby (uh-huh)_

_But you keep fronting (Uh)_

_Saying what you going do to me (uh-huh)_

_But I ain't seen nothing (uh)_

She started running her hands up from her neck and running her hands into her hair. She was swaying to the music, as if it were the choreography to the song. She dropped it low to the ground, opening her legs a bit wider than necessary, and then swayed her hips from side to side on her way back up. I was literally a pile of goo on my stool.

_Typical_

_Hardly the type I fall for_

_I like when the physical _

_Don't leave me asking for more_

_I'm a sexy mama (mama)_

I literally hard now. I pulled and pulled on my jeans as they were too tight against my crotch, but it was no use. Rose dropped to the ground again and repeated her earlier motion, only with Lissa behind her. Lissa's hands were sliding from Rose's breast, giving them a little squeeze, and moving down her stomach and moving down between her legs.

My jaw dropped at the movement. Were they really doing this?

I groaned as I brought my beer to my lips and all I got was a drop. I must've drunken it all. Again.

Jeez, I was going to have the biggest headache tomorrow morning. And we've only been here for an hour and a half. That just goes to show you what this girl was doing to me.

Finally, the song had ended and she just gave me a devilish smirk. I couldn't take my eyes off her. They were literally glued to her.

I saw her say something to Lissa and then she turned and headed in my direction.

_Oh, God no. _She was coming my way and I had the biggest hard on that you could see from Mars. Oh, God. How embarrassing. Every step she made was like a banging in my ears.

When she stood in front of me she smiled that sexy smile at me and I just wanted to pin her to the bar.

"Hi," her voice was so soft and seductive.

"Hi." My voice came out husky and harsh.

I turned my body away from her, so she couldn't see the hard on, now evident as if a spotlight were flashing on it, and pulled at my pants again and trying to calm my breathing so I didn't look like a complete, blubbering idiot in front of her.

"Did you like the show, perv?"

_Well, what was I supposed to say to that?_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Don't forget to review :D And enjoy <strong>_

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	5. Chapter 5:IT'S JUST SEX!

**Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy it :D Review this chapter please and tell me what you think. And be patient with me for the next chapter for that might take a little bit more time lolz. But it will be here, shortly I hope :)**

**The next chapter will be the one you've all been waiting for so if you have any ideas how you might want it to play out, then please PM me and I will throw it into consideration:D Plus, it would be a big help. _Lemon.x_**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose POV<strong>

"Did you like the show, perv?" I said which came out way different than intended to. It was supposed to come out in a jokingly way, but it just came out... _wrong_.

I didn't know what it was that was between us, but even I had to admit that there was something there now. As much as is killed me to admit that, it was true.

I looked away from Dimitri, hoping he didn't answer my stupid question.

Of course he was watching me, I knew that already. I practically saw the drool hanging from his mouth as I danced. Hell, the whole club probably saw that. How embarrassing!

Why I asked him that, not to mention chucking in the whole 'perv' thing, it was so out of order, but I didn't know how to act when I was around him. Especially now, with these new _feelings_ that I've been feeling towards him lately.

I could feel my face start to heat up as well as my neck, and I knew now that my face matched my dress.

"Can I get a Jack and Coke, please?" I ordered the pretty blonde bartender.

I knew her pretty well now, since we were regulars here. Her name was Sydney and she was a good friend. I had hung out with her outside of work and she was fun to hang out with. She reminded me a lot like me actually, but maybe just a little bit nicer. A lot more.

She had a golden lily tattoo on her right cheek and has dark blonde hair. She had a slight pale yet tan-ish skin colour and brown eyes. She was pretty and funny and knew how to hold her own. Verbally, of course. She knew how to give it to people and wasn't one of those girls who cried over silly things when their feelings got hurt. She was tough and so much fun to be around. I liked her, I really did. Why she works for Dimitri thought, I have no idea.

Sydney was intelligent and I didn't understand how she didn't own her own company.

"I did like your dance by the way." Dimitri's voice turned soft as he whispered in my ear.

I stiffened at his closeness, but didn't make a move to look at him or anything.

"It was sexy, Roza." _Oh, God. That name!_

'Roza' is my name in Russian, and he would use it on me every now and then, knowing full well the effect it had on me. Not just the name, but the way he said it; so seductively and soft and sweet all at the same time. The way it rolled off his tongue was just... _Ungh!_

I clenched my thighs together as a feeling erupted through my body.

"But you didn't have to give me a free show, Roza," I could hear the smile in his voice. "I would've paid you a lot of money for that and more. A _whole_ lot more. Still can actually."

That was like a bucket of ice being tipped down my back. Is that what he saw me? A girl he can pay to be his own personal... _whore_! How dare he? I was not a whore, or a hooker, or a stripper or any sort of sexual thing that he depicted me as. I was not that. Not for anyone and certainly not for him! No matter how much he paid me. I would never lower myself to that.

I turned and gave him a scornful look.

The smile on his face dropped as he saw my look and I clenched my fists. Grabbing my wallet and stomping off, trying to take deep breaths, not wanting to start a fight and then get kicked out. Even though it was _his_ club, and knowing he would never kick me out of his club, no matter what.

"Rose..." but I had already stomped off and thanks to the thumping music blaring from the speakers around the room; it drowned out the sound of his voice.

"What's the matter, Rosie Posie?" Mason asked as I took a seat at the table with my arms crossed.

"Call me that again and I will break your teeth." I snapped and then winced.

I knew I shouldn't have taken it out on Mason, he was only a concerned friend and here I was, grouchy and bitchy because of something that wasn't his fault. "Sorry," I apologize. It still sounded a little bit harsh, but sounded way softer than my tone of voice before.

"Rose," Liss grabbed my hand. "What's wrong?"

I shook my head. "Nothing," I didn't want to ruin everyone else's night so I just smiled and stood up. "I'm sort of tired; I think I might go home."

"I'll come with you." Lissa was about to get up and grab her things but I stopped her.

"No," I say. "You stay here. Have fun, Liss. I'm just tired and I'm going straight to bed as soon as I get home."

"Are you sure?" She asked. "Is everything okay?"

I nodded. "Yes, Liss. I swear. I'll see you at home, okay."

Liss bit her lip and nodded. "Okay."

I waved to everyone and walked out the door, catching a taxi back home.

~.~.~.~.~

Once I got home, I threw my wallet on the kitchen counter and walked to the freezer and pulled out a tub of chocolate swirl ice cream.

I shouldn't have let what Dimitri said get to me. I should've just brushed it off. But I couldn't get it out of my head.

He said he'd pay me for a dance and more. Like I was some sort of escort. I couldn't believe it. Did I look like an escort? Some sort of slut who would do anything just to get some money? Is that what I looked like to him?

I stuffed a big chunk of ice cream in my mouth and immediately getting brain freeze. I was sort of grateful for it because it froze all my thoughts of Dimitri and what had happened tonight. For the time being.

I turned on the stereo and played my ipod. The song that was playing was LMFAO I'm Sexy and I know it. It wasn't loud or anything, but loud enough that it was the only thing I heard.

I sat up on the island in the kitchen, humming along to the music and just sitting there. Not thinking about anything just eating. It was peaceful and calming.

As the song clicked over I heard a noise. I spun around only to see Dimitri standing with his arms folded across his chest and leaning his shoulder against the wall.

My heart jumped at the sight of him and then it went away when I remembered what he said to me.

"What are you doing here?" I ask him.

Dimitri's small smile doesn't leave his face. "I live here."

I roll my eyes at him. "I thought you were back at Wild."

He shrugged. "I left."

I shake my head and go to walk pass him but he steps in my way. Again.

"What is with you and getting in my way?" I growl at him.

"Can I have some?" He ask, ignoring my question–even though it was a rhetorical one–and points to the tub of ice cream that I held in my hands.

"Get your own." I snapped.

"Please?" His voice was soft now and I couldn't resist.

I bit my lip and gestured toward the living room. He gave a small smile; grabbing a spoon of his own–cause I was _not_ sharing, no matter how hot he was–and followed me into the living room and on the two-seated couch.

Flicking on the television to reveal my favourite programme; Vampire Diaries. I smiled and got a little more comfy on the couch. Dimitri leaned over to grab a spoonful of ice cream, his arm brushing mine and sending sparks up and down my arm. I tried to ignore it as best as I could but every now and then when he reached over it would start again, sending my body into a heated frenzy. I wanted more, well my body did, but my mind was telling me to move away from him.

After a while I sort of got used to it and relaxed a little as we sat there in silence. It was nice, something that we hadn't done in... Ever.

He would ask me questions about the programme, obviously he was a newbie with Vampire Diaries, and filling him in about the show made me feel a bit superior. I know that sound a bit crazy, but having known something that he didn't made me feel good.

He would laugh–his rich, melting, deep-in-the-chest laugh that sent shivers up my spine and made the hairs on the back of my neck and arms to rise–at me because of the drool that would escape my mouth as I gazed longingly at Damon Salvatore, played by Ian Somerhalder. His bright blue eyes were so piercing, not to mention his looks. He was so hot and so worth my drool. Though he had nothing compared to the sexy Russian God sitting next to me.

_Mmm..._

The next morning I hadn't even realised that I had slept on the couch. With Dimitri.

Apparently we had both fell asleep in the middle of watching the Vampire Diaries Marathon. We lay flat on the couch, Dimitri under me, and my head on his chest. Dimitri had an arm draped around me with a blanket draped over the both of us. I looked up at Dimitri, he was still asleep and his chest heaved up and down with his slow breathing. He looked so peaceful, like there were no worries in the world. His face was content and relaxed. It was cute and I couldn't help the small smile that appeared on my face.

I didn't want to wake him, even though I didn't want to move from this spot ever, but I had to go to the bathroom badly. I tried to move out of his grip slowly but when I made a single move, his arm that was wrapped around my waist tightened.

"Mmm, Roza." I froze and looked back at his face, seeing if he was awake, but he wasn't.

He said my name in his sleep. Was he dreaming of me? Was he thinking about me?

I didn't want to move, so I tried to hold it in as much as possible.

Dimitri groaned and the sound had me thinking what he was really dreaming about.

His lips parted in the shape of an "O" and he... moaned. Like he actually _moaned_.

It was deep and such a turn on. All thoughts of what happened last night and going to the bathroom vanished from my head, and were replaced by dirty images. Images that was too explicit to describe. He moaned again and I could feel his little friend downstairs staring to rise.

I was starting to get turned on even more now.

"Ohh... Roza." He half moaned, half growled in his sleep.

The sounds he was making went straight to my core and making me wet.

I couldn't deny it now. I did feel some attraction toward Dimitri, whether it was sexual or what, but there was something between us.

A naughty thought passed through my head and I grinned down at him. I bent down and pressed my mouth to the side of his and then making a trail all the way down his neck, and then back up to suck a spot just behind his ear. He groaned and then his arm tightened, his hand moving down to my backside and giving it a little squeeze.

I suppressed a slight moan that tried to escape from my lips.

He pushed against my butt again, making me straddle him and my genital area hitting his. He groaned and a small moan/sigh left my lips.

"Roza..." he whispered and I moved my lips back against his neck. "Ungh... Roza"

Every sound he made sent a shock down to my "area" and I was so turned on.

I hadn't had sex in a long time. Actually, I can't really remember the last time I had sex but right now, at this moment in time. I wanted to have sex with Dimitri.

Yes, there was something going on between me and Dimitri, but I didn't know what. I just knew that I was attracted to him. There, I admit it. I, Rosemarie Hathaway, was attracted to Dimitri Belikov. Sexually attracted anyway.

Maybe that was it. Maybe it was the sex that I wanted from Dimitri because I hadn't done it in a long time. I was thinking about how Dimitri just kept taunting me and throwing sexual innuendos at me because he wanted to get into my pants.

But Lissa seemed to think that I liked all of his dirty little comments. Maybe, now that I think about it, I did like them. I was giving Dimitri grief about how he just sleeps with random girls and then throws them aside. What if I wanted that to? What if all I wanted was just sex? I mean, I had no time for a boyfriend or a real relationship, so why couldn't I just have sex with him and get it over with? We both wanted it. You could practically cut the sexual tension between us with a knife. So why couldn't I let myself just have a little fun?

_Because you live together and it would be weird..._

The little voice in the back of my head whispered. Yeah, we lived together. But it wouldn't be weird, would it? We were both two grown, mature adults. Surely we could be "grownup" enough to not let it affect our lives at home. It was just sex, right?

Adrian was out there living his life however way he wanted to. So why couldn't I do the same? It's not like I still had feelings for Adrian. I love him, but I just wasn't _in_ love with him anymore.

God, my mind was flowing with thoughts about "Should I"s or "Shouldn't I"s. What the hell was wrong with me? IT WAS JUST SEX!

So why was I over thinking it?

Maybe it was just because I haven't had it in a really long time. Yeah, I'll go with that.

I looked down at Dimitri's sleeping form beneath me and traced his lips with my finger. He was cute when he was sleeping.

I bent my head down so that my mouth his.

_Okay,_ I thought. _Now or never_. I had to make a decision, because I couldn't drag this on for long and I don't think my vagina will hold out any longer. I needed something, some_one_ to scratch the itch. And it needed scratching now.

But not right now. The last thing I wanted was for Lissa or Christian or Adrian to come out and see us in a compromising position on the couch. But I also didn't want to do it in our rooms either, or under this roof as a matter a fact. I didn't want anyone to know about this. It's not because I was ashamed or anything. I just didn't want people to invade my sexual life. Which was funny coming from me, because I invaded in everyone's sexual life. But still, I wanted to keep it private.

After all, it was only going to be once. Like a one-night stand.

Only once.

I heard him groan beneath me and the sound made me wriggle a little.

I pulled on his bottom lip with my teeth and sucked.

He groaned again and suddenly one of his hands moved down to my butt and gave it a little squeeze and his other hand moved in my hair, pulling the back of my head closer so he could deepen the kiss.

He was awake.

I smiled as his tongue tried to slip into my mouth, running it along my lower lip, asking for entrance. I shook my head with a giggle and continued to kiss him. His hand squeezed my butt again and he tried for another go.

Access denied!

He groaned and pulled my legs apart so that I was straddling his hips.

Now it was getting too heated. I didn't want to do this here. I had to move fast before we actually did do it on the couch and get caught.

"Not here." I murmured through the kiss.

He pulled back to look at me. The look on his face was priceless. As if he couldn't believe what I said. After days of rejecting him, now I was finally giving him what he wanted. What we both wanted. "Bed?"

"Not _here_." I emphasised for him. Making it clear I didn't want to do it here.

Dimitri frowned in confusion. "Where?" he asked.

Was I really going to do this? I had to be one-hundred percent sure before I gave him an answer.

I thought about it for a little bit before I looked back into his eyes. Those brown chocolate orbs that look so sexy when they were hazed over with lust.

"Anywhere but here." I whispered, I didn't want to say anything too loud, just in case I woke the other up.

I mischievous glint flickered across his eyes and I suddenly regretted what I said.

"Anywhere?" he said with an arched eyebrow.

I nod.

"I've always wanted to do it out on the swinging chair on the porch." He smirks up at me and I hit him. I can't stop the smile that creeps up across my face as images of us having sex out front, on the porch, on the swinging chair. How would that work exactly?

I get off him and stand up. Looking down at him I say, "You know what I mean."

"Why can't we just do it now?" he places his hands on my hips and pulls me between his open legs. "I _need_ you, _now_." As if to make that any clearer, he pulls my hand down to his ever growing member and squeezes it, making him groan a bit.

_God, this was just making me even hornier than I already was._

I had to clench my thighs at his pleading. His voice was husky with need, desire, and lust and it made his Russian accent shine through. It was so sexy and had me dripping wet.

"No," I hissed, but really, I wanted to do it right now, too. "I don't want people to know. Especially Lissa and Christian." _I know how that might sound, but it really wasn't like that. _ Then I thought about it, repeating those words over and over in my head. _Okay, so it was a little bit like that. But I really did just want to keep it quiet. _After all, it was just going to be a one time thing.

He groaned and I could see his bulge wanting to spring out of his pants.

"Fine," he replies and then stands up so that he's only a breath away from me. "What are you doing this afternoon?"

"I have plans." I whisper seductively against his lips, the contact sending shocks up and down my body.

"Oh yeah," he quirks an eyebrow at me. "Doing what?"

I let my tongue brush against his bottom lip. "Doing you."

He tries to pull me in for a kiss, but I move away from him as fast as possible and was now across the room heading towards my bedroom.

I look back and see his eyes clouded over and he looks at me as if he wants to eat me. _God, I hope so._

* * *

><p><em><em>Please review and tell me if you hate it or if you loved it or whatever! Just review this chapter. Please lolz :D I really hoped you enjoyed it and stay tuned for more episodes to come ;)

**xoxo.**

**ADarkTouch**


	6. Chapter 6: Tap and Gap

**Hi there. Here's the chapter that you've been waiting for! LEMON! lolz. I'm sorry it took me so long to post this. It was actually quite hard for me, this chapter. But anyway, I hope you like it. Please tell me what you think. This was my first time writing a lemon, so I don't know if it's any good or whatever. **

**But I hope yous all like it and don't forget to review this chapter:D**

**Oh and your ideas are much appreciated :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I woke up with a smile. Still remembering what happened last night. It was like it was etched into my head.

I turned over on the silk sheets, my face coming into contact with something warm, something hard yet soft. It was Dimitri's chest.

I looked up at his face, it was relaxed and his lips were slightly open.

My smile turned into a full on grin, showing teeth and all, as very detailed images of mine and Dimitri's activities last night flooded my brain.

_I arrived at the Hotel. Dimitri had a suite under the name 'Belikov' and as soon as I walked through the door, Dimitri was standing over by the ceiling-to-floor window and staring out at the view. It was beautiful, all the twinkling city lights._

_Dimitri turned around to face me as he heard me walking towards him. He wasn't dressed up in his suits like he normally was. He was dressed in blue faded jeans and a grey v-neck t-shirts, no shoes, just socks._

_I looked down at what I was wearing. Navy blue mini shorts, red tank top and a black bra. My hair tied up in a messy bun on the top of my head._

_I took a deep breath as I moved to Dimitri's side._

_I was so nervous, I mean, I hadn't had sex in a long time and he had sex practically every day. My palms were sweating and my heart was racing. But when my eyes met his everything went away. All my fears and all my insecurities just went away. Replacing it with desire, lust, want, and need._

_In the blink of an eye we were both attacking each other, practically eating each other's faces. This kiss was so powerful I could feel everything that he was feeling at this moment in time; his desire for me, his passion._

_And that wasn't the only thing of his I could feel, if you know what I mean._

_I was practically pressing against my stomach like a stick. _

_I moved my hands to his shirt, lifting it over his head as he did mine. He moved his hands to my shorts and suddenly they were in a pool at my feet. _

_I stood there half naked in front of him. He took a step back to get a good look at me and the sound of his groan had my nipples stiffen. I was breathing hard and I needed him to touch me. _

_He had me up against the window, arms pinned above my head as he ripped off my bra and underwear, and having a good ol' feast on my breast._

_My mouth formed 'O' like shape as I a moan left my lips. For once, I didn't have to hold in the moans. I could just let them out no matter how loud they were, and believe me, with the rate that he was going at now; I was going to be screaming a lot tonight._

_I went to remove his pants and his briefs, pushing them down to his feet and having his member spring out._

_I tried to grab it but he pushed my hand away and pinned it above my head again._

"_Uh-uh," Dimitri says as he moves his lips down to my erect nipple._

_A jolt of pleasure runs through me to my core and I throw my head back and moan._

I blush at the memories that I don't want to ever forget. I look up at Dimitri and listen to his even breaths and light snoring.

Then my eyes travel to his mouth and my face turns a crimson red as I remember what he did to me with his mouth just last night. Or should I say just a few hours ago.

_He threw me onto the bed and attacked me. His lips crushed mine. It was rough, but soft and gentle. I moaned as his hands caressed every inch of my body, I was dripping all over the bed and writhing as if in pain._

_I needed touch. _His_ touch. I couldn't wait any longer; I just needed him inside me, now!_

"_Dimitri..." I gasped and felt his fingers dancing down by my lower region._

"_Mmmm..." Dimitri's mouth attached itself to my breast as his left hand fondled my left breast._

"_I... I... Ohhh..." I moaned as I felt his finger slide over my slit, teasing me.  
>"What is it Roza?" I could feel his smile against my chest and his finger as he kept rubbing me.<em>

_I moaned again. I couldn't form any words, what he was doing to me was so pleasurable._

"_What do you want Roza?" his voice was filled with desire, and the way that his husky voice whispered across my skin, giving me goosebumps._

I blushed as the memories assaulted me.

What a night. What a blissful, erotic and wonderful night.

And now I had to leave.

This was only a onetime thing. A one-night stand. I couldn't stay, that was against the rules. Maybe I could order some room service and bill it Dimitri.

_Hmm..._ That was a tempting idea.

I got out of bed and gathered my clothes that were scattered everywhere in the room. I picked up my panties, which were hanging on the lamp on the other side of the room. I took that moment to look at Dimitri's sleeping form and sighed.

"_Ohhh... Touch me." I gasped out. I was so ready right there and he was talking and asking me questions! Bloody shit._

_I needed him to touch me. _Now!_ Or else I was going to combust. And if he wasn't going to, then I would._

"_I already am." He chuckled. Smug bastard._

"_More." I whined and then he thrust a finger into me that made me moan and gasp at the same time. "Ungh... Ohhhh..."_

_His finger pushed into me a couple times before he added a second one, then a third one, and then a fourth one. By then I was nearly on the verge of my release. He kept hitting me in that magical spot that made me cry out every time and all I needed was just a little bit longer and then I would be in..._

_His fingers were out of me and I was lying on the bed gasping at the shock of not being brought to my release._

"_Dimitri," I gasped._

_I heard him chuckle as I felt him hop off my body to stand up at the foot of the bed. I frowned at him as all he did was stand there and look at me while I was writhing on the bed. I needed that release so bad and he just... _stops!

_There was a smug grin plastered across his face and I wanted to slap it off, grab my things and go. But I couldn't. I knew it. And he knew it. I was too caught up in everything to leave. He was right. After I got a taste, I don't think I'd ever be able to get enough. Even though I had yet to taste him._

"_What are you doing?" I growl at him and he chuckled._

_He looks over every inch of me, as if he's inspecting me, I start to get self conscious and cover my naked self up as best as I could._

_I see Dimitri's eyebrows knit together and he pulls at my hand that's covering my breast._

"_Don't." Is all he says and then he leans down and kisses me._

_It starts off slow but full of passion, and then it grows until we're practically eating each other's faces._

_This kiss was like nothing I had ever felt before. It was different to the kisses that I had with Adrian. Much, much,_ much_ different. It had my insides twist and turn, in a good way, and my heart pick up a beat. It had my body flushed with heat and I was gripping onto him for dear life. This kiss could get me to do anything. _

_I was putty in his hands at this moment. _

_I wanted to be the one in charge tonight. I wanted to take the lead. But I knew that wasn't going to happen now. Dimitri was in charge and he enjoying every minute of it._

_He gave me open mouthed kisses that lead all the way down to my thighs. He nibbled at my breast for a bit, changing between the both of them to give them both equal attention. I was writhing, moaning and groaning beneath him and he would chuckle and smile every time my mouth formed an "O" as he hit a sweet spot on my body and ravished it._

_I was literally dripping wet on the bed and begging him to get it over with, he wouldn't have it. He just shook his head and said, "I need a taste before I do anything else."_

_I groaned at him for not giving me the release I needed, but he just said, "It'll be worth it" and me replying with a witty comment and said, "It better be"._

_I was losing it by the time his mouth came into contact around my vagina. He would kiss lightly around it but never directly on it and I was all but gushing out in front of him. He still wouldn't take the hint and _take me_. _

_I was bucking my hips like a dam bull but I still got nothing... yet._

_But when I did, boy was it worth it._

_His teeth nipped lightly at my lower lips. I moaned and thrust my hips forward._

"_God, look at you," he said as he flicked his tongue over my pussy. "All dripping wet for me. You taste delicious. Sweet yet sour. It's... edible."_

_He thrust his tongue into my pussy and I screamed. Like full-on-shake-the-house scream. I was bucking wildly against his face and he had to place an arm over my abdomen to keep me down while his other hand came up to play with my breast. _

"_Ohhhh Godddd..." I moaned when he was pinching my nipple._

_I was so hot right now and I needed my release. His tongue worked on my pussy expertly and when his hand moved away from my breast, I felt him add a finger inside me and mimicked his tongue._

_I gasped at the feel, but it wasn't enough, I needed more. I groaned and then felt him add another finger in me. His thrust became faster. I tilted my hips up a bit and that's when I felt him hitting my G-Spot._

"_Ohhh... Ungh... Ahhh Dimitri I-I-I... Oh Fuuuuccckkk!" I was so close. I could feel it building up in the pit of my stomach and I was about to blow._

_Dimitri moaned against my clit and that added another wave of sensation to all the others I was feeling. _

"_Oh fuck, Dimitri!" I screamed at the top of my lungs as I came. My head throwing back, my hair fanning out on the pillow and my head rolling to the back of my head._

_He licked me all up before removing his hand and kissing his way up my body. _

"_Did you like that?" He smiled as he came face-to-face with me._

_To answer his question, I grabbed him by the face and smashed my lips against his. Groaning as I tasted myself on him. I forced my tongue into his mouth and he moaned._

"_I need you." I gasped out as his mouth travelled to my earlobe._

"_I get that a lot." He chuckled._

_I wanted to hit him for that comment but he got that spot. You know the spot just behind the ear that makes your mind go all hazy. Yeah, he was sucking on that spot so, of course, I moaned._

_I opened my legs wider as Dimitri started to settle in between my legs. I wrapped my legs around his waist, my heels pressing into his butt and giving him that extra _oomph_ as he pushed in me. _

"_Mmmm..." We both moaned. _

_He was so big and I had no idea how he could fit in me, but he did. He felt so good and I felt full. I had this weird sensation of feeling complete, but it was rushed away when he pulled out and slammed back into me. _

_He repeated the action three times. Exiting and entering slowly. _

_It was driving me mad. I needed him to go faster. Harder. But every time I moaned or gasped out those words, he just went even slower. If that was possible. _

"_Dimitri," I groaned._

"_Yes?" He faked innocence as he moved his cock back into me in a circular motion, hitting my G-Spot and making me cry out. _

"_Faster," I panted. "Please. Go faster. Can't... Ungh... take it."_

_He chuckled and moved a little bit faster, but not fast enough. I groaned and so I thought if he wasn't going to move, then I had to do something, because I needed to come so badly it hurt._

_I pulled my hand from in his hair and moved it down to where we connected. I start to play with my clit. It was so sensitive, but it felt so good. _

_I could feel myself nearing. I was so close to the edge..._

"_Ohhh..."_

_And then my hand was at my side and Dimitri was out of me. No release. No orgasm. No nothing. Just me writhing on the bed beneath him and him growling above me._

"_Not yet." He panted out and then smashed his lips to mine._

"_This whole waiting-it-out thing is great and all," I say to him as I pull away from him and flip us over, so that I'm on top and he's on the bottom, "but I need you in me now. I can't wait any longer."_

_I slam myself onto his dick and begin to rock against him. _

"_Ohhh... urgh, Rose!" He moaned, and I smiled at the thought that I was bringing him pleasure. _

_This felt soooo good; I never wanted it to end. But I needed it to end. This was so good, God he felt so good._

_Occasionally I would lift up before slamming back down on him. This was turning out to be the greatest sex I've ever had. He was so skilled. He knew what he was doing and he knew just what got me to scream out. He was so good in bed; I never knew he was this good. I always thought, by the sounds coming from his room, were just girls being dramatic. _

_Now I knew that it wasn't. He was just that good._

"_Oh, fuck yes. Keep going." He encourages as he puts his hands on my hips and helps me move against him._

"_Ohhh... Dimitri. I'm so close." I throw my head back and speed up. Going twice as hard and twice as fast._

"_I know," Dimitri groaned as I moved my hips in a circular movement. "Me too."_

_We were both moaning and panting and thrusting our hips into each other, building up our highs so that we could go over the edge together._

"_I-I... Ungh... God, Dimitri!" I scream out his name as I finally reach my climax and explode over him. _

_He hasn't quite reached his peak yet, so flips us over so that I'm on the bottom again and practically pounds into me. I moan at the contact._

_It hurts, especially after I just had the best earth-shattering orgasm in my life, but it's a good kind of sore._

"_Ohhh, Roza. I'm coming," Dimitri moans out loud, his Russian accent clear as he reaches his peak. "Ohhh Fuuuuccckkk!"_

_After a few thrust and a grunt he explodes into me and the lands on top of me, but he hold himself up by his forearms so he isn't crushing me._

_We lay there in silence for a minute, spent, and then he pulls out of me. I gasp at the loss of contact and he moves to lie next to me, our arms brushing against each others._

"_That was..." I was at a loss of words._

"_I know." He replies and he turns on his side to look at me._

_I stare at the ceiling for a few minutes before turning to look at him._

_My body is aching, but I want more._

_He must have had the same idea, that or he could read my mind, because when I looked at him, he was smiling mischievously. And I knew we were on the same page._

"_Wanna go again?"_

"_Do you even have to ask?" Dimitri's lips came down on mine and that was us throughout the whole night._

I touched my lips, why was I feeling as if I wasn't going to see him again? Why did I feel heartache?

Was I falling for Dimitri? Like really falling for him? Because I knew what this was. It was a one night stand, nothing more.

But if I knew that, then why did I feel like this?

I shook my head and walked out the door without looking back.

Because last night was exactly what it was. Sex. That was all, right?

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review :D ;D<p>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	7. Chapter 7: Needs

**I don't know if this is short but whatever lolz. Sorry for the late one, I've just literally been busy. Anyway I hope you like it, if not ... tell me I guess lolz. Don't forget to review my story :DD Tell me what you think about this chapter, hope you like it.**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

I could hear the loud ring of my phone.

It woke me up from a deep sleep.

Groaning, I turned over in bed. My hand touching, what should have been a girl, but came up empty.

My eyes shot open. I looked around the room and saw no one.  
>She was gone.<p>

I should have known something like this would happen. I should've expected it.

But I didn't.

I was actually kind of... disappointed, I guess. I guess I expected her to stay or something. I don't know why I felt like this. I don't know what it meant.

Yesterday–and all of last night, and some of this morning–was amazing. I had never come so many times with one girl in one night. She was... God there were no words for her. The whole thing was just, mind-blowing.

I replayed the images over and over and over again in my head. The way she moaned, the sound of her moan, the way her eyes roll in the back of her head when I tugged on her hair as I slammed into her.

God, everything was so amazing I just... I couldn't stop smiling.

The ring of my phone brought me back to reality. I got out of bed and searched for my pants to answer my phone.

Pulling out my phone, I looked at the caller ID. It was Ivan.

I answered it. "Hello?"

"Where are you?" It was Ivan. "I've been calling you for the past couple of hours, now."

"What's wrong?" I asked, ignoring his questions.

"We have a meeting in ten minutes," he said. "Where ever the hell you are, hurry up and get your ass to work–"

I growled over the phone at him. He should know better than to speak that way to me, but I could all but feel his eyes roll on the other side.

"Boss." He finished before hanging up.

I got dressed and walked out of the hotel.

What happened last night was definitely going to happen again. I was sure of it. I mean, how could it not? Last night was the most amazing sex I had ever had in my life. How could we not do it again?

God, I couldn't wait till I saw her again.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The past few hours were hectic and all I could think about was Rose and sex. It was like a constant loop in my mind of our late night activities.

I tried to call her a few times, but I kept getting her voice mail. I suspected she was with Lissa and didn't want her know so I backed off. But then when I tried to call her back again a few hours after that, that's when I started to get a little frustrated. It was like she was ignoring me. On purpose.

I needed to have her so bad right now it was excruciating. But if she wasn't going to answer any of my calls, then I was forced to result in another way to get my relief. Even though I knew it wasn't going to be the same, nothing would ever compare to the mind blowing sex I had with Rose, but hey, a man has needs.

And right now, I had it so bad you couldn't believe. I tried her phone again a few more times.

"Hey, it's Rose. You know what to do." _Beep_.

I growled and scrolled through my contacts trying to find someone that would help me.

_Tasha_

"Bingo!" I said, dialling her number.

"Hello?" She answered on the second ring.

"Tasha, it's me." I didn't have to give her my name, she already knew.

"Dimitri hi," I could hear the smile in her voice. "What's wrong? You sound strained."

"Oh you have no idea," I muttered. "Um, look I was wondering if maybe we could meet up later on."

"Oh, sure," her whole changed from friendly to seductively and I had stop from rolling my eyes at that. "My place or yours?"

I thought about it for a second and then replied, "Mine."

"Sure, does 7:30pm sound alright to you?" She asked.

I looked at the time that was flashing on my dashboard. It was 4:45pm. I guess I could wait a few. "Sure." I answered.

I hung up and drove home. I needed to get out of these clothes. I was in them yesterday and I needed to feel clean. Or somewhat clean.

I pulled into the driveway at home and went inside.

I could hear voices coming from the living room. It was Rose. I could tell her voice anywhere. I heard her laugh at something someone said. I couldn't pick out who it was. They were speaking in hushed tones. I knew it wasn't Lissa because the voice was male.

I walked around the corner and saw Rose and Adrian sitting on the couch laughing. At the sight of them I wanted to hit him right in the face. It was just this impulse to hurt him. I shook my head at the thought. I had to pass them to get to my room, and I was so wishing for a back entrance to my room at this moment.

"Hi Dimitri," Lissa said from the kitchen.

Rose and Adrian turned to me. I looked at Rose for... I don't know something. But I got nothing. Not even some sort of recognition of what we did last night.

"Where have you been? You didn't come back last night." Lissa asked, taking the seat next to Rose.

"Uh yeah, I had to work late and so I slept in my office." I answered her, every now and then I'd look over to Rose but she was looking away from me.

Just the sight of her in her grey crop-top and short-shorts made me want to plough into her. She looked so hot right now and she wasn't even trying.

Gosh! I sound pathetic! Fantasising about this girl who I never liked but suddenly, after the amazing sex, I couldn't stop thinking about her.

And I had another girl who was coming over tonight!

But I only wished that it was Rose.

I looked back at Lissa, smiled and then walked off into my room.

"What the hell is wrong with me?" I grumbled to myself as I slammed the door.

An hour had passed and I had had a shower, put on fresh, clean clothes, cleaned up my room a little bit, and had something to eat.

I kept looking over at Rose who was seated on the couch body towards me. Every now and then I would catch her eye but she would quickly turn away. It irritated me and I didn't know why.

We were the only ones up. Or well, in the house. Lissa and Christian had gone out for dinner with Lissa's brother, Andre, and Adrian took off to who knows where. So it was just Rose and I at home, along with this awkward silence.

I would look up from the article that I was trying to read, but only got the title, to stare at her. I knew she knew that I was looking at her. I could tell by the way she tried not look at me, but every now and then her eyes would glance my way.

I couldn't take this. I could feel my lower region tightening in my pants and it was beginning to become uncomfortable.

Rose stood up from her seat on the couch and walked into the kitchen. I watched her every move. She grabbed a glass from the top shelf, just barely reaching it because of how short she was, pulled the jug of water from the fridge and poured herself a drink. He back was to me so I couldn't see her face.

My foot was tapping away on the ground along with my fingers drumming on the table. It was driving me nuts.

I stood up from my seat at the table and moved behind where Rose stood at the sink. I could hear her breathing rapidly and I knew that she was affected by being alone together than I was. I could tell she was trying to contain herself just as I was. And that turned me on.

I needed her so badly.

I placed my hands on her hips and felt her body flinch at the sudden contact, but she soon relaxed. My lips moved down to her ear, just slightly brushing the skin. I could feel the goosebumps rise up on the back of her neck and that made me smile.

"I've been thinking about you all day." My mouth was against the back of her neck and I could see her biting her bottom lip to stop her from moaning.

"Everything that we did last night is embedded in my head. I can't get you off my mind. The way you feel," I pulled her close so that she could feel my hard-on pressing against her backside, "the way you taste. Your screams and moans are burned into my head. The way you screamed my name that time when I–" My hand was travelling down her stomach and underneath her shorts and underwear, but she stopped me; turning around so quickly I didn't even see her. She pushed me against counter and at first I thought she was going to pounce on me, I was hoping for it actually, but that didn't happen. Instead she moved on the other side of the little island in the middle of the kitchen and stood there, he hands clenched into fists at her side. Her chest rose and fell, like she was breathing really hard. I was still shocked at how quick she moved, but was eager for the challenge.

"Last night was a one off." Rose's voice was husky, the way it gets when she's aroused. "It's never going to happen again."

I moved closer to her, or as close as I could get with her on the other side of the island. "You know you want it to happen again. I can see it in your body language, and the way you acted towards my touch."

"Listen here Dimitri. I had an itch that needed to be scratched and you were more than willing to do it, that's all it ever was." Her voice sounded cold, but I knew better. But I thought I'd play along.

I shrugged. "Okay fine. Have it your way."

I went back to my chair. It was silent in the house again. A few hours later Tasha came over wearing a tight blue dress that made her boobs practically pop out. Normally I would've gotten hard just at the sight of her, but I guess after seeing what Rose had to offer me, this was nothing.

I ushered Tasha in and walked her to my room. I snuck a glance in Rose's direction and just caught her sneer before she looked away. I smiled to myself.

To be honest, I really didn't want to get with Tasha tonight. But I needed something to relieve my tension and Rose certainly wasn't going to give it to me.

Hey, a guy has needs.

* * *

><p>I really hope you guys like this :DD Don't forget to Review :DD<p>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	8. Chapter 8: Man's Good With His Fingers

**Hey guys here's Chapter 8 :DD I hope you guys enjoys this one and continue to read. This one is a bit juicy but it's what you guys wanted right :DD Anyway I hope you like it. Review my story and tell me if it's good or if you have any idea in what should happen in the next chapter:DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

I didn't get a wink of sleep last night. Again. Dimitri's _activities _with his play toy last night kept me up. Not to mention it was Tasha Ozera! Christian's cousin. It was gross on so many levels to hear what was going on. I could kill Dimitri! He was so lucky that I wasn't stopping in there and smashing his pretty little face.

During the night or morning or whatever, I got up to get a drink of water. All I had on was my undies and crop top, with no bra on underneath. Normally I would've put some pants on, but I was too tired and angry to care.

I sat on the island in the kitchen taking sips of my glass of water when I heard voices coming my way. I turned and saw Dimitri and Tasha laughing.

"Oh, hey Rose." Tasha stopped when she saw me, making Dimitri turn in my direction. I looked between him and Tasha and the sight made me sick. "You're up late, or early." She giggled and I scowled.

"Well, I couldn't get to sleep," I looked Dimitri in the eye when I said the next part, "thanks to you two."

"Oh, sorry I-we–"

I downed my drink and hopped off the bench. "Don't worry about it," I waved her off and put my glass in the sink. "Kitchen's all yours."

"Thanks, but I'm going home. The last thing I need is for Christian to wake up and see me," She smiled and kissed Dimitri on the cheek. "I'll see myself out, bye Rose."

"Bye."

I turned to look at Dimitri to find his eyes already on me. The travelled up and down my body and I had the sudden urge to cover myself up.

_Stupid! The one time I needed to cover up, I don't._

I take in Dimitri. He's wearing a pair of black silk boxers and that's all. Dimitri's body was picture perfect, so soft and smooth, yet rock hard as well. I had already seen his body, all of it, and a part of me wanted to see all of it again, but I was too stubborn to let it happen again.

It was a onetime thing and that's all it ever was. It was never going to happen again.

Somehow, the more I repeated that phrase over and over again, it sounded like a complete lie.

When Dimitri brought home Tasha after he just tried to get into my pants pissed me off. How could he be like that? How would it have worked if I actually gave in and then Tasha came over? Would he have kicked me out and then did it with Tasha? Or would he have told her to go away? I don't know and I didn't know why I was thinking about it.

Gosh, I really wanted to jump him right now. He was standing right in front of me. The room was filled with silence; all you could hear was our breathing.

"See something you like?" Dimitri's voice broke the silence and broke me out of my daze.

I scowled at him and started to walk back to my room. With Tasha finally gone, maybe I could finally get some sleep.

I was just walking past Dimitri when his hand shot out and grabbed me by the arm.

"Let go of me." I growled at Dimitri.

"Make me," Dimitri's voice was full of humour and I really wanted to punch him.

"Let. Go." I growled and tried to yank my arm out of his grip, but his grip only tightened. "Dimitri, let me go!"

"Rose, make me." He was taunting me and I so wasn't in the mood for it.

"I'm not in the mood for this right now," my shoulders sagged. "I haven't gotten any sleep, thanks to you and your late night activities! I'm tired and grumpy, so let. Me. Go!"

"Well, I can help you with the grumpy thing. I can make you all kinds of happy." He whispered in my ear.

Goose bumps rose up on my arms and legs.

Dimitri's grip on my arm loosened and travelled up my arm to my neck and into my hair. I wanted to tell him to stop it, but the feeling of his hands on me just made my whole body tingle. He turned my head towards him and then his lips crashed against mine.

As soon as his lips made contact with mine I moaned. His lips were so soft and he tasted delicious. He fisted one hand in my hair and the other on my hip and pulled me closer to his body. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tiptoed so I could get more of the kiss. We were kissing as if there was no tomorrow. His tongue entered my mouth and I just let him take over. I couldn't help it. Normally I would fight back, but not now. I was too tired to do anything and just wanted him to take me. Needed him to.

I groaned as he deepened the kiss, he was so good with his mouth. I could feel his growing member through his boxers and thought I'd tease him a bit when I thrusted my hips forward. We both groaned at the contact and I did it again. He hissed and then suddenly my legs were around his waist and pinned against the wall. I moaned out loud at how aggressive he was.

I needed to breathe, but I didn't want to pull away. I wanted to make the kiss last longer but I needed oxygen. When I pulled my head back, his lips only travelled across my cheek, to suck on my earlobe, down my neck to suck at my pulse point. My eyes were closed as I leaned my head against the wall. My whole body felt like it was on fire, but it felt so good. The next thing I know my top had come off and Dimitri was staring at me. Well, more my boobs than me.

I felt exposed with my legs wrapped around his waist in nothing but my Batman undies on. His hand went to my boob and he squeezed it, flicking his thumb over my nipple. I moaned and arched my back.

My abdomen thrusted forward as his tongue and mouth latched onto my breast and went to town on them. I started grinding my lower region into his, making him hiss, moan or groan.

His erection was now visible and it made a little tent in his boxers. I moved my hand in them and grabbed onto his throbbing member.

When my hand came in contact with it he stopped his movements. I moved my hand up and down it a few times and the gripped it tight.

"Nngh..." I heard him groan then lay is head on my chest.

I repeated the movement again and again. Dimitri ended up smacking my hand away and pushed is abdomen towards mine. As our hips connected we both moaned. He moved me away from the wall and suddenly I was on a bed. I took a look around to see that it was his room. The sheets were silk, just like his boxers, and were soft against my finger tips.

Suddenly the memory of Tasha and Dimitri having sex in this very room was like a bucket of water, or ice, being dumped over me.

Dimitri was about to lie down on top of me when I pushed him off and scurried off the bed as if it were on fire.

"What?" Dimitri gasped at the sudden shock. "What's wrong?"

I put my hand over my chest, covering my exposed breast.

"What's wrong?" I hissed at him, anger starting to boil in me. "You had sex with Tasha in this very bed just seconds ago, and now you're trying to dump me on your cum stained bed!"

"I changed the sheets." Was all Dimitri said.

"You're disgusting! How can you do that?" I spat at him.

H e shrugged. "Are you angry at me for trying to get you in my bed right now? Or are you angry that I had Tasha in my bed?"

"Both." I growled.

"Both?" A cocky grin appeared on his face. "So you were jealous about Tasha coming over."

"I was not!" I growled. "I couldn't care less if you had a thousand other girls come over to have sex with you. Have sex with as many girls as you want for all I care!"

"I think you were jealous," He got off the bed and moved closer to me, trapping me between him and the wall. "I think you despised the fact that I had sex with another girl and not you," My arm dropped to Dimitri's hip as his hand moved in my underwear to touch my core.

"Ahh..." I sighed as his finger touched my lower lips.

"I think you like me," his lips brushed against my cheek as he whispered the words. "I think you like me want me to have sex with you, not Tasha or any other girl," I sighed again as his finger trailed up and down my slit. "You're just afraid to admit it." And with that he thrusted two finger in me and I lost it.

"You're so wet, Roza. So, so, so wet for me."

My eyes rolled into the back of my head and my back arched against him. He pushed his fingers in deep and I moaned. He repeated his movement and I found myself riding his fingers. He added another finger and then another until I was panting, moaning and just on the verge of screaming.

"Urgh," I moaned as I gripped his shoulders. He still had me up against the wall, his fingers in my drenched pussy moving inside me. "That feels _soooo _good."

He moved his finger in me again and once he found my G-Spot, he kept hitting it over and over and over again. And it felt so fricken good. I couldn't stop the moans that were falling out of my mouth; I couldn't stop my body from reacting to his touch. My body was his and right now, that's where I wanted it to be.

What can I say? The man was good with his fingers.

His finger curled in me and that made me moan so loud I was afraid I had woken up Adrian, Christian and Lissa down the hall that would be bad, so I attached my mouth to Dimitri's shoulder licking and sucking and biting there.

Dimitri's fingers moved faster and harder, trying to get me to feel every stroke, and boy did I feel it. "Ohhh...!"

I was coming close, so close. My hips kept moving with his fingers and every time he hit my G-Spot, it felt like I was taking steps towards heaven. I wanted to get there so bad I kept urging him on. "Go faster! Nngh... Harder Dimitri! Yess keep going! Ohhh."

He did as I asked and I could feel my walls starting to clamp around his fingers. He didn't let up with his movements and kept going. When he thrusted his fingers in me and curled them again my clit, I exploded. I bit down on his shoulder so hard I was sure I broke through the skin. He groaned but kept moving his fingers in me, bringing me down from my high.

"Now how was that?" He asked.

"Amazing." I gasped out and just rested my head on his shoulder. I felt him tear off my underwear and his boxers and he placed me back on the bed. His lips attacked mine. I felt him move my legs open and place himself between them. He gave my thighs a squeeze but he didn't put it in me. He hovered over me and just kept kissing me. My hands were on his back, moving up and down. I felt his hand moving my leg so that it was bent at the knee and pushed up to my side. I could feel his cock at my entrance and I thrusted my hips forward so he would get the message and push it in. I needed it in me and all he was doing was sitting there waiting.

He pulled away from the kiss to look me in the eyes. "Are you sure?"

I licked my lips and my eyes travelled to his shoulder where I bit him. It was red and I could see blood glistening in the light. I moved my thumb over it to wipe it away and then I kissed it, holding my lips there for a moment or two and then looked him in the eyes.

"I'm sure." I whispered and then he kissed me. This kiss was different to other kisses though, it was slow, not heated, but slow and passionate and great. I broke the kiss too look down at our private area. I wanted to see him enter me for some reason and when I nodded at him, giving him the green light, he lowered his cock down, the tip of it touching my vagina and...

* * *

><p>Cliffhanger! lolz Hope you guys enjoyed it and don't forget to review :DD ;)<p>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	9. Chapter 9:Helping out a friend

**Hey guys, I'm glad you all liked chapter 8. It might be a while before I update Chapter 10 for a while because I'm going away and yeh. But then when I get back I will update ASAP :DD I hope you enjoy this chapter and really hope that people will continue to read my story:D Don't forget to review and tell me what you think of this chapter. I thought it was pretty good lolz, but that's just me. Anyway bye for now and enjoy:DD**

* * *

><p>We had sex until the sun came up and he rocked my world.<p>

Sadly that's not how it went. Just as he was about to enter me the door flew open and there stood Christian, mouth hanging open at the sight of Dimitri and me about to have sex.

"I knew you two would get together!" He screamed.

I pushed Dimitri off me and scurried underneath the blankets to cover my body, pulling it up to my chin.

"Dude," Dimitri threw a pillow at him. "Not cool!"

He hopped under the blankets with me and I moved my face away so Christian couldn't see me. This was so embarrassing.

"In the future when you two decide to hook up and want to keep it a secret, try not to leave your clothing out in the open." Dimitri put something by my face and I turn to see that it was my shirt. I twisted my head to see Christian grinning like he had won the lottery.

"Piss off will you!" I snapped at him and that made him burst out in laughter.

I saw one of Dimitri's shirts on his draws. Throwing the blankets off me I grabbed his shirt I pulled it on.

"Ahh!" Christian screamed. "My eyes!"

I growled at him. "Why are you still here?"

With his hand still covering his eyes he said, "You're right, I so need to be telling Lissa right now."

My eyes went wide at the thought of Lissa knowing what I was about to do with Dimitri in his bed.

"Christian wait!" He stopped and turned around.

"Yes?" He grinned.

"You can't tell Lissa about what you just saw, okay."

"And why not?"

"Because..." why couldn't he tell Lissa? Why was I so hell bent on keeping this a secret? Maybe because I had no idea what this 'thing' was. "Because what you just saw was nothing," he scoffed. "It's true; you stopped it before anything could happen."

"By the sounds of it yous were going at it all night."

"What?" Oh my gosh, he thought it was me that was having sex with him all night. "No before that–"

"Yeah, sorry man. Were we being too loud?" Dimitri piped in.

"What?" I exclaimed and looked at Dimitri with pure anger. Why was he saying that? I wasn't the one who had sex with him all night. It was Tasha–

Oh... now it clicked. Tasha. As in Tasha Ozera, Christian's cousin. She was older than him but Christian was so protective of her, she was practically the only family–blood related–that he had.

"Sort of," Christian shrugged. "But I knew you two were together. All the teasing and pretending to hate at each other just made me curious."

"I wasn't pretending." I growled between gritted teeth.

"Whatever just keep it down a notch okay?" He was just going to close the door when I stopped him.

"You're not going to tell Liss, are you?" I asked him.

He shook his head, "You can do that."

"Thanks Christian." He nodded and walked off and that's when I turned on Dimitri. He lay on the bed, the blankets hanging loosely on his hips with his hand behind his head. He looked me up and down and I knew he liked what he was seeing, but I wasn't in the mood for that. I wanted to rip his head off. "Why did you let Christian believe I was the one you were having sex with all night?"

He just shrugged and smiled at me. "You look good in my clothes."

"I can't believe you! He's never going to let this go now. He'll think that you and I have been getting it on for a while now!" I yelled.

"In case you didn't notice, he already thinks that." Dimitri just lay back on his bed acting as if he didn't have a care in the world.

"Well I wonder what Christian will think when he finds out you've been shagging his cousin." I sneered at him

Dimitri's smile dropped from his face. "It's not me who doesn't want Christian to know, it's Tasha. But I've only done it with her a couple times so it's not like we're dating."

"You know Christian will hate you for having sex with Tasha and yet you still do it." I stare at him with disbelief.

He doesn't say anything and I know he knows that I'm right. "Just don't say anything to him." He says.

I wouldn't tell Christian, of course I wouldn't, it was just nice to know I had something over Dimitri.

"You know I'm glad Christian walked in when he did because he stopped me from making a _very_ big mistake." I pick up my underwear off the floor.

"You didn't seem to think it was a mistake the other night." Dimitri stands up and I had to look away so that I didn't look in that particular area.

"Yeah well I do now," I picked up my shirt from the bed and walked to the door. "The fact that you were going dip your friend in me, just seconds after dipping it in someone else was a total wake up call. I deserve to be treated way better than that and I certainly don't need you." I slammed the door on him before he said anything else, and it felt good.

I did deserve better than what Dimitri was about to do to me. I mean, gross, he double dipped! Anyone should be treated better than that, but I guess he's not the type of guy to do it. That's okay, I didn't need him, but to be honest, I really wanted to have sex with him again. He was _soooo_ good and I was glad that I actually did it with him. I just wished he was a better person so that I could keep doing it with him.

I shook my head. It didn't matter, I didn't need him and that's the way it was going to be.

I hopped in bed, pulling the blankets to my chin and closing my eyes about to drift off, only to remember that I was wearing Dimitri's shirt.

"Shit!"

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Two weeks had passed and Dimitri hadn't tried anything on me. He hadn't so much as hit one me. I was still contemplating whether I liked it or not.

Anyway, Lissa invited the gang again to go out and for the first time in a long time I had actually brought a guy back home. It was the whole one night stand thing and I felt great. It wasn't the greatest sex I had ever had but it was a start. Lissa, of course, wanted to know every single detail of what happened and she was happy that I was getting back out there again. Adrian and Christian on the other hand, didn't think the guy was good enough for me but I just shrugged him off. I didn't need to be protected, I needed to have fun and loosen up.

Lately I had noticed a few weird things going on with Adrian. He was always angry lately, and snappy, and that wasn't like him at all. Every time I brought up things about his company he would change the subject, and I couldn't get what Darius had said to Adrian the night we all went out together, about how he was sorry to hear about Adrian's company. I didn't get what he was going on about, but I'm sure there was something goin on; and it wasn't good.

I asked Adrian to have lunch with me at home while everyone was out. We would have the whole house to ourselves so we could talk, and I could find out what was going on with him.

I had ordered Pizza cause I couldn't be bothered cooking anything, and pulled out a box of coke.

"Rose!" I heard Adrian call my name out.

"Out here!" I answered, pulling out a drink and taking a seat at our table and chairs set we have outside on the balcony.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked as he takes the seat beside me.

I shrugged. "I just wanted to have lunch with you."

He smiled and took a pizza. "What's the real reason?"

"What makes you think I have a reason?" I take a pizza myself and lean back in my chair.

"Because I know you," he replies. "You never go all out for lunch if wanted something, so spill it. What do you want?"

I bit my tongue. I forgot how well he knew me.

I eat my Pizza before I look him in the eye and ask him what I've been meaning to ask him for days now. "What's been going on with you lately?"

He looks away and then back to me. "Nothing."

"Don't give me that. I know something's wrong, Adrian. It has to do with your company right? What's happening to it?" I say to him, giving him a firm look.

"Nothing's wrong, Rose." He saw and goes to stand up but I grab him by the hand so He doesn't move.

"Tell me, Adrian," I look at him with pleading eyes. "You can tell me anything. Just... please. I know something's wrong."

He doesn't say anything for a while, but then he looks down at his hands and takes a deep breath. "My company is going under. We've lost quite a bit of money and now it's crumbling before me."

I blinked. "What? How? When did you find out about this?"

He wouldn't look at me and I really wanted him to, but I knew that he was too embarrassed to admit this. "I found out about a couple months ago. I've been meeting with investors and lawyers to find out if there's a way I can fix this whole mess, and all of them keep telling me I can't."

"There has to be a way! Maybe you could go into partnership with your dad or something?" He was already shaking his head before I could even finish my sentence.

"I've already talked to my father and you know how he is." Adrian almost laughed. Almost. "Everything that I've built is going to crash right before my eyes and there's nothing I can do about it. It's all my fault." He seemed so defeated and I wished there was a way I could help him.

"How is it your fault?" I asked.

"I invested a lot of money into something that I thought would be great, and it went under, and then everything went spiralling down from there. It was one the biggest mistakes of my life and now I'm going to lose everything that I've worked for." He put his hands in his head.

"Can't you get a loan or something?"

"No, I've tried but no one will loan me the money I need. I had to bust open my savings account, but it wasn't enough."

"How much are we talking, Adrian?"

"A couple million."

"What the..." I trailed off. "Adrian what the hell did you invest in?"

He didn't say anything at first and but after a couple of seconds he said something and I swear I could've bashed his head in.

"A Casino."

"Adrian are you kidding me?" I exclaimed. "What the _hell_ were you thinking?"

"That's the thing!" He looks up and for the first time, his eyes meet mine. "I wasn't thinking. After we broke up I went into a dark place and I just kept spending my money on things I didn't need, and then I got into gambling and invested a lot of money in a casino. Later on it went bankrupt and I've been trying everything I can to save my company, but there's nothing I can do but sit back and watch."

"What if you get help from someone, like go into a partnership or something?"

"No way," he shook his head and gulped down the rest of his can of coke. "I'm not going to share my company with someone."

"Adrian it's either that or you lose it completely. Sharing it will be the only way to save Ivashkov Industries. When you get back on your feet and enough money, you could buy them out."

'Not going to happen."

"You are so stubborn!"

A smile twitched at his lips. "I've put my whole life into this company and built it from the ground up–"

"And look what's happened," I saw him flinch and that made me feel bad. "I'm sorry, but you're right. You've put everything you had into this company and you're just going to let it crumble because you don't like sharing? Come on. We all have to make sacrifices in our lives, this is yours."

"You know I hate it when you're right."

I smile at him and give him a kiss on the cheek. "I know," I pull him in for a hug and put my head in the crook of his neck. "Thank you for telling me."

He kissed me on the forehead and placed his head on mine.

It was a nice tender moment and I loved it.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

"Excuse me, Ma'am, you can't go in there," the blonde secretary said. "He's in a meeting."

"It's important." I pushed past her and burst through his office doors.

"I'm so sorry, Sir," Blondie apologized. "I tried to stop her but she didn't listen."

I looked at Dimitri and he placed the papers he had in his hands on his desk. It looked like he was in a meeting but I didn't care. The only people there were Darius and Ivan.

"That's okay, Sophie," Dimitri waved her away. "She's with me."

I gave 'Sophie' a fake smile as she left, closing the office doors behind her.

"Ivan, Darius." I nod towards them and they greet me back with a, "Hello Rose."

"Do yous mind?" I gave them both a raised eyebrow, indicating to them to get out.

Darius gave an awkward cough and he and Ivan stood up. "Uh, we'll just go ... somewhere."

Ivan pushed him and shook his head. "We'll go get some lunch. Anyone want anything?"

"Get me the usual will yah." Dimitri said to them.

They both nodded and walked out, Ivan stopping to in front of me, giving me a wink. "Go easy on him will you."

I smiled at him, "Never."

He chuckled and followed Darius out.

"What do you want, Rose?" Dimitri said as he leaned back in his leather seat. "I was just in the middle of something."

"How long have you known about Adrian's company going under?" I said straight away, not bothering with small talk.

He shrugged. "A while."

"Why didn't you tell me?" I said.

"I thought you already knew."

"At the club when Darius was teasing Adrian you knew about it and even after you didn't bother to tell me."

"I had other things on my mind then, Rose."

I scoffed and shook my head. Of course he did, because 'sex' was the number one topic on his mind.

"I want you to invest in his company."

It was silent for a second before Dimitri burst out laughing. I frowned at him. Why was he laughing?

"I'm sorry, what did you say?" Dimtri chuckled. He had this fat grin plastered on his face and it really pissed me off.

"You heard me." I was grounding my teeth now.

"You want me to invest in Ivashkov Industries? My rivalry? As in Adrian Ivashkov's company?"

"Yes."

"You're joking."

"Does it look like I'm joking to you?"

"Why would I do that?"

"For a good cause?"

"Try another one."

I sighed. "Because Adrian needs help. He's desperate and he will lose everything if you don't help him."

"Well he should have thought about that before he made a stupid decision."

I bit my tongue on that one. I was here to help Adrian, and dissing on Dimitri right now would not be helping Adrian. "You're the only one I know with the money to help him out. Please, Dimitri. He's done everything he can but the truth is he can't do it alone."

He was silent and I could see him contemplating the decision. "What do I get out of this?"

"A partnership with a good businessman?"

"He can't be that good if–"

I cut him off. "Yeah, yeah I get it. He made a mistake and now he's paying for it. But you can help him. Just till he gets back on his feet and then he can buy you out or whatever."

"Rose this is a really big ask. If the company goes bust and I've put all this money into it, then I'm going to be in the same position as Adrian. I don't know if I can do that just because you want to help out your... boyfriend."

"First of all; he's my _ex_-boyfriend, and second of all; I know it's a big ask but you know you can do it. I wouldn't be asking you if I didn't think you could."

"I'll have to look it over first before I make any rash decisions, okay?"

"Okay that's fine." I smiled at him.

"But if I do this, it has to be on one condition, agreed?" He looked so serious, a look that I hadn't seen on Dimitri before.

I nod "Agreed. I'll do anything if it means you'll help him."

A sneaky smile pulled at Dimitri's lips. "You should really hear the condition before you agree to it. Oh well, too late, can't back out now."

My eyebrows knitted together. "Well what's the condition?"

"I haven't decided yet," he shrugged and started swinging side to side on his chair. "But when I know you'll be the first one to find out."

What had I just gotten myself into?

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review this chapter:DD Just click on the button below ;)<p>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	10. Chapter 10: Heated Discussion

**I know that it's taken me ages to update but I've just been so busy and haven't really had much time to update. But I have now and I really hope you like this chapter, personally I kind of thought it was a bit boring lolz, but anyway, I hope you enjoy and continue to read my story. :DD **

**Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it, and what your would like to happen next, and I'll take it into consideration:DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

Rose left my office with a worried look on her face. I smiled at her look. She had no idea what was coming to her. I will admit that I behaved badly when I had sex with Tasha and then straight after tried to get into Rose's pants, but she made me horny every time I saw her, and I just wanted to take her. I knew she liked me, whether it was cause of the sex or not, but she liked me and I wanted her to act on her feelings towards me because she was great when it came to the bedroom.

Ivan and Darius came back with smiles on their faces and, thank God, food. I was starving.

Ivan placed a burger and fries on my desk along with a drink of coke.

"I really like Rose," Darius commented as he took a seat in front of me. "She's got spunk."

I chuckled at his comment and shook my head.

"What did she want anyway?" Ivan asked.

I shrugged. "She wanted me to partner up or invest some money into Ivashkov Industries."

Darius spat out his drink all over my desk while Ivan sat there with a calm face, like he wasn't surprised by what I just said.

"She what?" Darius practically squealed like a girl.

"Nice one, Darius." I scowled at him as I wiped down my desk with a napkin.

"Sorry," Darius started wiping up his mess. "Please tell me you said you wouldn't do it."

I shrugged and took a bite of my burger, but I didn't answer.

"Dimitri are you kidding me? You're actually thinking of putting money into _his_ company?" Darius sneered the word 'his'.

"No," I saw Darius give a sigh of relief. "I told her I'd look a few things over."

"You cannot be serious!" Darius slammed his hand on my desk. "This is Adrian Ivashkov we are talking about. A guy you don't even like yourself, and you're just going to help him because some girl with a nice ass and great boobs battered her eye lashes at you?"

"Darius you do _not_ get to question my decisions." I spat at him. He was the last person I needed to take advice from.

I could see him struggling to keep his mouth shut. He could tell when I was being serious and when I was joking around, and right now I was dead serious. I didn't need anyone to tell me what to do.

"Besides," I took a sip of my drink. "I only told her I was going to look things over."

Darius didn't say anything, but Ivan did this time. "Just make sure that it's a wise move before you make any rash decisions. If you go into a partnership with him, you could lose everything."

I nodded. "I understand that."

"Can I ask you something?" I van asked after a few moments of dead, awkward silence.

"If I say no can we get on with our work?" I was trying to dodge any more discussions on this particular topic, but I knew these two better than anyone.

"No." Was Ivan's reply.

"Go ahead then."

"What is it about Rose that's making you even _consider_ risking your life's work?"

That question threw me a bit. I didn't know what to say. I didn't even know the answer to that question myself.

"I–"

Saved by the bell, there was a knock at the door. "Come in!"

"Dimitri there's someone on line two for you," Amelia, my assistant, says. "He says it's important."

I nod. "I'll take it," looking back at Ivan and Darius. "We'll continue this later." Making it clear that I wanted to be alone for the call.

The both nodded and walked out as I answered the phone. "Belikov."

For the rest of the day I had looked over Adrian's... problem. He was going bust, and fast and I knew he had tried everything to turn that around, but it just wasn't enough. This was still a lot to process and I didn't know if I should/could do this. Rose was asking for a lot. Which brought me back to Ivan's question? What was it about Rose Hathaway that made me even consider risking everything that I've built. The reason I couldn't answer that question was because I had no idea at all. I didn't know what it was about Rose, or why she made me feel the things that she did. But all I knew was that I was thinking this thing over because she asked me to, and I felt like I should. For her.

I had never wanted to do something like that for a girl before. Hell, I haven't thought about any girl the way I think about Rose, and it's not just because she's good in the sack. But I will admit that that is part of the reason, and I wanted more of it. Lots and lots more of it.

The other night I had spent the night with Tasha knowing that Rose would hear everything. But when I was with Tasha, all I could think about was Rose. How much I wished it was Rose doing all those things to me. For a bit I even pretended it was her. But it wasn't and it made that night with Tasha hell. Even though I did sleep with her, it wasn't as great as what I had with Rose, nothing could've compared to the night I had spent with Rose in my Hotel. But I did try to get Rose to sleep with me straight after I had just got Tasha out of the house. I know that was wrong, really wrong, and disgusting, but at the time all I could think about was her, and how good she would feel and how much I wanted to be in her. I wasn't thinking about anything else. Though I was both relieved and sad that she had pulled away.

But what did all of this mean? Was I starting to fall for Rose? No. Of course not. I couldn't. I mean I only slept with her one night and every time we talk all we ever do is argue. I didn't know what all of this meant and it was giving me a headache. I was the type of guy who had everything sorted out, who had control over my actions, my moods, my life. But being around Rose it just unsettles everything. And that is something I am not used to. I used to being in control and when I'm around her I lose all of that.

When I arrive home I hear people arguing. Not just people, Rose and Adrian. It sounded like a heated discussion but the sound of their raised voices. The sounded like a married couple and that spiked something inside of me but I didn't know what.

I followed the voices. They were in the living room, it was just the two of them, and it looks like they had dinner together. Just the two of them. _Another pang_. There's also wine glasses on the coffee table. _Another pang. _

"How could you do that, Rose?" Adrian screamed at her. "I had a hard enough time tell _you_ those things, and you went and blabbed to the one person that I don't like! The one person who is actually happy that my company is going under."

_They're talking about me._ I take a step back, wanting to hear this conversation. I had a good view of the two of them but was hidden from their eyes.

"Adrian, he can help." Rose's voice sound desperate.

"I don't _need_ nor do I _want_ the help of Dimitri Belikov! I can do this all on my own." He exclaimed.

I saw Rose flinch at his raised voice. I was going to step in but Rose's voice cut me off. "No you can't, Adrian. This isn't about me asking Dimitri to help you. This is about the fact that you know he can help you out, and you're being too stubborn and hard headed to put your ego aside and let him."

"You know how I feel about him, Rose. You've always known! And just because you got into bed with him, doesn't mean I'm going to." Adrian growled.

_Shit!_ How did he know about that? Oh, God, it wasn't Christian was it? I thought he wasn't going to say anything. Damnit!

Rose stood there for a moment. Gaping at him, probably thinking the same thing as I was.

"Ho–How did you know about that?" Her voice trembled.

"Please Rose," Adrian scoffed. "How long were you and I together? I know you. The way you acted around him. I could feel the sexual tension between the two of you every time we were in a room together, and then one day it went away. It wasn't hard to put two and two together."

"Adrian–" He cut her off.

"It doesn't matter. We're not together. But I still do care about you. A lot. You know what type of guy he is! We used to joke about him and you even told me that you thought he was a pompous womanizer. And now you're seeing him?" His voice doesn't hold back on the disgust.

_Jeez... He was sure making my decision on whether to help him much easier._

"_No!_ No. I am not _seeing_ Dimitri Belikov. Of course I know what type of person he is. I live with him. What I still think it true! He is a pompous womanizer–" _Ouch..._

"Then why are you with him!" He yelled at her and it made my blood boil.

He had the audacity to make judgements about me! He was exactly the same, then he went out with Rose and stopped all of his womanising and shit, but he was still the same.

"For the last time I. Am. Not. With. Him!" She yelled back, holding her own. "Yes, Dimitri and I slept together but that is it! There's nothing there between us, nothing at all. It was one time and it will never happen again. But I seem to remember someone else who was a pompous womanizer-slash-gambler. Still are sometimes, but you've calmed down."

"That's because I was with you. For four years. And look what happened to us." He grumbles.

"Yes," Rose grabs his hand and I had the urge to snatch it away. "Look at us now. We're great friends and I love you Adrian. Just not in the same way anymore. But don't change the subject. We were talking about your business. Dimitri promised me that he would look things over and see if there was a way he could help you."

"What makes you so sure that Belikov will actually do it?" Adrian sneers as he says my name.

"I don't know," Rose shrugs. "He promised me. And he doesn't seem like the kind of guy to go back on his promises."

_Oh, Rose, you know me so well._

Adrian snickers and I can't take it anymore. I need to make myself present.

I move into the living room and put my keys on the hook. Rose and Adrian both snap their heads in my direction.

"I thought I'd join in on the conversation," I place my briefcase beside the couch. "Since the topic of discussion is about me."

"Were you eaves dropping?" Rose snapped at me.

She took my silence as a yes.

"How much did you hear?" She asked.

"Enough." I answered.

"You always listen in on other people's conversations, Belikov?" Adrian grumbled at me and I had it with his judgments of me.

I shrug. "My house."

"It's Lissa's house."

"Actually it's mine as well. I pay rent, pay for the bills, for food you name it."

He mutters something that I didn't quite catch.

"Why don't you go to your own house? Better yet, buy one with all your money... Oh wait, you have none." That was a low blow and I knew it. But he infuriated me so much. Here I was sitting in my office going over how to help him out and here _he_ was bad mouthing me to Rose.

Adrian's mouth opened to say something but Rose cut him off. "Stop it the both of yous!"

"I'm out of here." Adrian picked up his jacket and pushed pass me.

"Adrian w–" But it was too late, he had already left. "Did you have to say that to him?" Rose growled at me.

"I don't like condescending attitude," I growled back at her. "Especially when I've spent all afternoon seeing how I can help him with Ivashkov Industries."

I could tell she wanted to say something smart back, but when she heard me say that I was seeing how I could help Adrian, her facial expression changed from anger to shock, and relief, and hope.

"You did?" She said quietly, all anger flew out the window.

I nodded. "You asked me to."

She smiled at me and it made my insides feel a bit funny. God, what was wrong with me. "What's the verdict?" She asked.

"It's a big risk," I held up my hand to stop her from whatever she was going to say. "But I think I can help him out."

She squealed and started jumping up and down like a six year old.

"But to do this I have to do it my way."

"What are you saying?"

"A partnership, so that I know that whatever money I put into rebuilding Ivashkov Industries will go into getting it back up and running."

"I'll talk to Adrian, get him to come around."

"Do what you have to do." I tell her.

She walked over to me and just stood in front of me, looking up at me. "Why are you doing this?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"You said it yourself, that you were risking your company to help Adrian out. Why would you do that? I mean, I know how you feel about Adrian."

I shrugged. I didn't really have an answer for that, probably because I didn't know the answer to day myself. "You asked."

There was silence between us for a while and I didn't know what to make of it. All I know is that it made me uncomfortable. Very uncomfortable.

I looked down at what she was wearing. I only had one word to describe her.

_Damn!_

She looked good in anything.

"You hungry?" Rose's voice is soft as she stares up at me. It was like her gaze had me in some sort of mind control and all I could do was stand there and nod.

Rose fetched me something to eat, well, it was leftovers from what she made Adrian, but whatever. Anyway, we sat there on the couch watching television and just talking. Every now and then I would throw in a bit of innuendos, but other than that it was a good night. We talked like normal human beings, not like two people who went at each other's throat but secretly wanted to rip one another's clothes off. There was no awkward silence, no awkward moment at all. It was just us... hanging out. And I liked it.

I didn't know what was going on with me. I was feeling all of these things and I had no idea what they meant, but they all seemed to arise when I was around Rose. Was that a good thing? Or was it a bad thing? I don't know the answer to that and that scared me a bit. Did I have feelings for Rose? Like actual relationship type feelings?

Okay, I will admit that I did have some sort of feelings towards Rose and it wasn't because of the good sex. But there was something and what scared me the most was not admitting that I had those feelings, but actually wanting to explore this thing I have for her. But did she feel the same way? Did she feel anything for me? Or did she think that I was just some ass billionaire. Her opinion of me mattered. No one else's opinion mattered. I didn't really care what people thought of me, but my family and friends, but what Rose thought of me mattered to me.

I just didn't know what to do from there. How to act. What was I supposed to do?

* * *

><p>Please Review this story and tell me what you think :DD<p>

**xoxo **

**ADarkTouch**


	11. Chapter 11: Hanging Out

**I know that it always takes me so long to upload and I am so sorry for that, but I have been busy a lot lately and I really just get writers block as well. It's kind of hard coming up with what to write out for the next chapter. **

**Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter. I thought it was a bit boring. Again. lolz but I'm getting there I promise. I will try and update the next chapter as fast as I can. Again, I hope you like this chapter and keep on reading.**

**BTW; please give me some ideas, cause I am dying over here lolz. And it would be a great help.**

**Tell me what you think of this chapter and what you want to happen in the next chapter. Also, I think I've screwed up a bit in the story, like how Adrian and his dad and I think his dad is supposed to be dead, but I think in another chapter I said that he was alive, I'm sorry for the confusion. But yes, Adrian's dad is dead. Sorry again.**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

The next few days have been so tension fuelled with Adrian. I hadn't seen him since our argument and that hurt me. It was like he was deliberately trying to avoid me. It was funny because with things going so bad with me and Adrian, things between me and Dimitri were going good. It was bizarre.

Over the past couple of days he hasn't brought any girl home and we've just been, well, hanging out. I know right! Weird. But it hasn't been weird. He hasn't tried anything with me and that sort of killed me. I kept thinking why he didn't want to try anything? Had he lost interest or what? But then a part of me was like, "That was what I wanted." I wanted him to not try anything because that wasn't what I needed right now. I didn't need Dimitri to complicate things in my life right now. But why did I feel this, I don't know... longing, I guess it was.

I shook my head of all thoughts.

It was a new day and I had a lot of things that I needed to do today. Since it's only 8:30am, the earliest that I have ever gotten up, I made my way into the kitchen and saw Lissa and Christian cuddling as Lissa flipped something over in a pan.

Mmmmm she was making breakfast.

"Morning." I said and took a seat at the counter.

"Morning, Rose." Lissa smiled at me.

"Whatcha cooking?" I asked her.

She slapped Christian's hand as he tried to grab a strip of bacon, and said, "Bacon and eggs and pancakes."

My stomach growled, making everyone in the room laugh. I frowned and changed the subject. "Has anyone seen Adrian?"

"He got up early and left." Christian answered and I sighed.

Adrian was still pissed off that I went to Dimitri for help behind his back. But it was the only way I knew of how to help him. I needed him to see that, but how was I going to do that if he wouldn't even be in the same room with me for even a second.

"He's been a bit... different lately, bad different," Lissa commented. "Have you noticed, Rose?"

I just shrugged. "It's Adrian."

I knew I should tell her but I didn't want Lissa to worry, and give Adrian another reason to hate me.

He and I really needed to talk about this whole Dimitri thing. Not to mention about how he knew about Dimitri and I sleeping together. Well, we weren't really "sleeping together" since we had only slept together once. But still, Adrian knew and didn't approve.

I got off the chair and walked over to where Dimitri was sitting on the couch reading a news paper.

"Anything interesting in that thing?" I asked him taking in his every detail.

His scent was so... male it made me quiver. It was like this musky scent mixed in with his scent and it made him mouth watering. His hair was damp, so I assumed he had a shower recently. He must not be going in for work today because he wasn't in his usual work attire. Today he was casual and boy did he look even hotter than what he normally looks like in a suit. And I didn't think that was possible.

He wore a black, plain v-neck t-shirt, which clung to his chest and arms very nicely, showing off his muscles in all the right places, navy blue denim jeans and socks; robot socks.

"I'm loving the socks, Comrade." I smiled up at him and he chuckled.

"Don't mock, my nephew got them for me for Christmas." He told me.

"You have a nephew?" I asked, I sort of just assumed he was an only child, since he never really brought his family over and all.

"Yeah," he got this far away look in his eyes and smiled. "His name is Paul."

"How old is he?" I asked him. Listening to him talk about his nephew was heart warming. He spoke with such love and I could tell that he missed his family back in Russia.

We sat there on the couch and talked about his family some more and about his home town and what it was like to live in Russia–I always considered it as an arctic waste land, but of course Dimitri tried to change my mind about it.

We had breakfast and talked and it felt really nice. It felt like we were all a family, something I never had growing up. Until Lissa came along. She's like my sister and basically my only family, but let's not get into my messed up family drama.

Lissa and Christian had taken off somewhere, leaving me and Dimitri sitting on the couch talking. We were laughing about something I can't remember but we were just laughing, and then I heard the door close and in walks Adrian.

He stopped as he saw us on the couch. Awkward silence filled the air.

"Umm," Adrian scratched the back of his head. I could tell he was nervous. "I've been thinking about it. Your... offer. And I wanted to know if it was still on the table."

He looked directly at Dimitri, holding his gaze.

"It is." Dimitri replied without hesitation.

"I'd like to take you up on it." Adrian replies.

I look at Dimitri as he nods his head.

"Okay," he says. "I'll get my P.A to write up a contract for you to sign. And there are a few things that we need to discuss."

"Sure," Adrian gives a curt nod. "But this is only temporary. When I can, I buy you out."

"That's fine with me," Dimitri shrugs. "Just don't waste my time and money away."

Adrian nods and then walks out.

Without thinking I leapt to my feet and go after him.

"Adrian!" I call out and he stops. "Adrian... I –"

He turns. "It's okay. I know you were only trying to help, and it killed me that I knew you were right. I thought I could do it on my own, that I didn't need any help–especially from Belikov. But you were right; I need to focus on getting my business back up and running. I didn't put in all that hard work just to give up now."

I smiled at him and wrapped my arms around his neck. "I'm sorry I went behind your back. I just wanted to help."

"I know." He kissed the top of my head and pulled away.

We stood out front just looking at each other.

"You hungry? There's leftovers," I tell him. "Lissa made pancakes and bacon and that."

He chuckled. "I'm surprised there's any left over then."

I hit him on the shoulder.

"No," he said. "I've gotta go."

I nod. "Okay then."

He started walking over to his car and then stopped and turned. "I'm seeing someone."

I stood there for a minute looking at him. It was like I was frozen.

_Did he just say what I think he said?_

"Wha–" I closed my mouth to stop myself from looking like a complete moron. "Who? Do I know this person?"

He nodded and smiled a bit. "Yeah, you may have met her a few times, but I wouldn't say you're close."  
>"Who is she?" I practically scream at him.<p>

He shrugged, pulled out his playboy smirk and hopped in his car.

"Adrian!" I scream at him and I could practically feel his laughter while he drove off down the road. "Ass!"

I walked back in the house to see Dimitri in the kitchen getting a drink.

"You want one?" he asked me and when I nod he pours me a glass. "So what was the whole screaming for? You two get into a fight again?"

"No," I shook my head and taking a sip of my drink. "We made up." Dimitri frowned but didn't say anything. "He's seeing someone."

"Oh," Was all he said.

"Yeah." I say in return.

"And that bothers you?" He said, though it sounded more like a question than a statement.

I shook my head. "No, of course not. Adrian and I are over, we are _just_ friends."

Dimitri only nodded.

Later on that day we only hung out. Which was weird because who would've thought that Dimitri Belikov and I, Rose Hathaway, would be "hanging out" together. Alone.

Not me.

But again I seemed to surprise even myself.

I must have fallen asleep or something because all I remember is my eyes fluttering open and Dimitri is carrying me and placing me on my bed. I feel him pull his arms out from under me until I grabbed his arm.

"Stay." I whispered.

He stood above me and stared down at me, processing what I was saying. What I was asking.

"Stay." I repeated again.

"Okay." He murmured taking off his shirt and pants, leaving himself in only his boxer shorts, and hopping in my bed with me.

The moment my head landed on his beautifully sculptured, toned chest, sleep consumed me.

* * *

><p>Oh... And don't forget to Review this chapter :DD<p>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	12. Chapter 12:The First Step Is Admitting

**Hey guys here's Chapter 12 :DD I update much faster than I normally do lolz. I really hope you like this chapter. **

**Don't forget to Review my story and tell me what you think about it? Remember, if you have any ideas, I am all ears :DD**

**xoxo**

* * *

><p>The next morning I woke up to an empty bed. I knew I shouldn't have been surprised or upset, but I was both, and I didn't get why.<p>

I knew, deep down, that he wouldn't be here when I woke up, but a part of me was hoping that he would I guess. I wanted him to stay. But I should have known better than to think that he would stick around. At least till I had woken up. No, he wasn't like that. He wasn't that type of person. He was a player, a womanizer. Why would I expect anything less?

Tears sprung to my eyes and I quickly wiped them away.

I got up out of bed and took a shower. I had to get ready for work and thinking about why Dimitri didn't stay till morning was not going to help.

Once showered I wrapped a towel around me and walked back to my room to get change, only to stop in my tracks in the doorway.

"So much for breakfast in bed."

"I thought you had left," I cleared my throat to hide the hurt in my voice. "You know, for work."

"I'm the boss," he replied. "I can go in a bit late if I want."

"Well I can't," I walked over to my wardrobe and started searching for my work uniform. "So if you don't mind."

I heard footsteps and then the warmth of his chest pressed up against my back. And that warmth mixed with my wet hair gave me chills.

"I know you don't start till 9am," he whispered in my ear. "And it's only 7:30am; therefore you have enough time to have breakfast with me."

I made the mistake of tilting my head back so that it was on his shoulder. His arms came up to my shoulders and I felt his lips brushing the soft spot just beneath my ear, making my eyes nearly roll to back of my head.

"Come on," his lips back at my ear. "I made pancakes and all."

"Okay." I replied in a daze. It was like I was under his spell and he could make me do anything.

He walked me over to the bed and sat me down. We both ate through the plate of pancakes, syrup and fruit, bacon and scrambled eggs. I didn't even know I was so hungry until everything on my plate was gone. But mind you, I'm always hungry.

I then realised that I was still wrapped in my towel, and sitting down made the towel ride right up to the top of my thighs. I caught Dimitri's eyes wander down my body and stop right at the top of my thighs, where the towel ended.

An idea popped in my head. I pushed away the tray and stood up. Dropping my towel to the ground in front of him, exposing myself to him, but I didn't mind. He had seen more than enough of me so it didn't really bother me.

His eyes were on every part of my body and I felt a shiver go through me as his eyes, those gorgeous, beautiful eyes just clouded over with lust.

Well, at least I know that he still wants me.

"I should go and get ready for work." I turned from him and walked over to my wardrobe.

I heard him groan and that put a smile on my face.

I pulled out my work uniform and matching black lace bras and underwear. And that's when I felt him behind me, and that's not the only thing I felt.

"Don't go to work." I heard his husky, Russian accent voice so close to my ear that his lips brushed against it.

The hairs on the back of my neck rose up.

"I have to." I reply, leaning back so that my backside was just above his member.

He let out another groan and then my body started to heat up when I felt his hands travelling up my body.

"Call in sick." His tongue flicked out against my ear and his hands cup my breast, and that was enough to have my head go falling on his shoulder. I moaned out when I felt the tips of his fingers tweaking my already hard nipples.

Dimitri spun me around so that I was facing him, lifting me up by the hips so that I could wrap my legs around him he pushed me against my wardrobe door, making me moan again as I could feel his clothed erection at my core.

I so badly wanted to do this but I wanted to tease him first.

I started rocking my hips against him and he groaned. Grabbing my face and smashing his lips against mine. He was such a good kisser, I wanted more. I needed more. But I couldn't give in so easily.

Dimitri moved us towards the bed. He pushed me down and then started taking his boxer shorts off. Once they hit the ground, he crawled up my body and began kissing me.

I knew that if I wanted to tease him that I needed to get out as quick as I could or else we were going to be here all day. And I would be calling in sick.

"You're so beautiful." He murmured and that made me blush.

"You're not so bad yourself." I replied and bit his lip, pulling on it with my teeth only to get back into some heated kissing. My brain was starting to get all hazy that I couldn't even remember my own name.

I never stopped with the rocking, but the feeling of his heated member just inches away from where I wanted it to be.

I felt that he was about to push in, but I flipped him over and just kept rocking, but not actually letting him get in. He groaned and writhed underneath me, but I just smiled.

At least I knew he wanted it as much as I did.

But then again, who was I kidding. This was Dimitri Belikov. Of course he wanted Sex.

I pulled away from the kiss just an inch. Our lips were still in contact and when I spoke, my lips brushed against his.

"Have you slept with anyone else recently?" I asked.

Normally I wouldn't really ask him that, but I felt like I needed to know.

"What?" He asks me, staring into my eyes.

"Have you, Dimitri Belikov, slept with–had sex with–anyone recently?" I said, repeating my question.

He shook his head. "No."

I looked down at him for a second deciding if he was telling the truth or not. Once I decided that he was telling the truth, I leaned down for a kiss. Dimitri ran his hand through my damp hair and deepened the kiss. We were both moaning, and groaning, and gasping for breath.

"Stop teasing." He gasped.

I smiled devilishly at him. Every time he tried to push in to me, I would quickly move away from him.

"Me?" I pecked him on the lips. "Teasing? Never."

He grabbed on to my hips and tried to yank me down on him. I only let him push into me so far and then I pulled off and ran to grab my uniform.

He lay on the bed in a daze just staring at the ceiling. "Wha–"

"I've got work." I tell him. Giving him a quick peck on the cheek and walking to the door. Taking on quick look at all him naked glory, I left.

All day I couldn't stop thinking about Dimitri. About what nearly happened this morning. I so badly wanted to give in and just stay home with him. But I thought it'd be more fun to tease him and I needed time to think about what I was feeling.

I knew I had some feelings towards Dimitri; that I couldn't deny.

Lissa met me for lunch and I decided that it was time to tell her. She was my best friend and I hadn't really been spending much time with her. Keeping a secret from her was like chopping off an arm. It felt wrong and different.

Besides, I also needed her advice.

We met at the usual spot; The Bronze Cafe.

I ordered Lissa's usual and waited for her to come.

"Rose!" She called out to me as she crossed the road to take a seat opposite me.

"Hey Liss," I smile at her. "You're late."

She took off her coat and smiled at me apologetically. "I'm so sorry," she says. "My meeting took longer than expected."

I wave her off as if to tell her not to worry about it. The waiter brought over our coffees and we sat there and talked. She told me about her day and I told her about mine. She then started talking about things that have been going on with her and Christian and how much she loves him. I sort of envy her. She always had a smooth easy going life. Well, love life that is.

"Liss," I finally say after a moment. "There's something that I have to tell you."

"Does it have to do with Dimitri?" She smiles and takes a sip of her coffee.

_How did she know that? _"How did you know?" I say in shock, speaking my thoughts.

She raised an eyebrow at me and gave me a look that I knew all too well. "Rose, I'm your best friend. Did you really think that I wouldn't know what's been going on between you and Dimitri lately? I'm hurt."

I gave her my own raised eyebrow. "So Christian told you about that night."

"Yes he did." She laughed which made me laugh as well.

Lissa was the nicest, most kindest, most honest and good natured people that I had ever met. Her laugh just made you want to laugh. And that's what was happening right now.

"When were _you_ going to tell me though?" She glared at me, and like that, the laughter was over. I could tell that she was a bit hurt that I had kept it from her, that she had to find out from her big mouthed boyfriend and not me, but I had my reasons for not telling her. That didn't mean that I couldn't still apologise to her though.

I shrugged. "I don't know. It's not like we're seeing each other or anything–"

"Really? Because Christian said that he heard you and Dimitri going at it all night when he caught you two together in bed. Naked." She snickers at me. The look on her face is sneaky.

I shook my head. "We weren't. He was with another girl and then tried to get into me. It's a long story," because I knew that I couldn't get into the whole Dimitri sleeping with Tasha thing. It wasn't my place to tell. "Anyway, Dimitri and I had only slept with each other once. Only once."

"Really?" She squealed which got the attention of some of the people around us. "When? Where? How was it? It was good right?"

"Lissa!" I blush. "Aren't you supposed to be all content in your own sex life? Not wanting snoop into mine?"

"Oh please, you just told me about you and Dimitri now, and I know that it's been going on for a long time now. You owe me." She says. There's a mixture of hurt in her voice but the playfulness and excitement weighs most of it out.

I sigh. "What do you want to know?"

"How was it?" She asks and smiles.

I smile, no I grin at her. I couldn't help it. Her asking me that question just brought back the memory of that night and I just couldn't but grin.

"It was..." I bit my lip and she squealed again.

"I knew it!" She exclaimed, and again, the people around us started to stare.

"Liss, could you tone it down on the excitement," I frowned at her. "And you knew what?"

"That he'd be good in bed." She shrugged and gave me a look that said 'Duh'.

I laughed. I told her about everything. Everything from the time we slept together–which she wanted to know in descriptive detail–to us hanging out and what happened this morning.

"Ohmysweetgoodness," Lissa groaned, making me laugh again. "You know if I wasn't with Christian, I would totally _do_ Dimitri."  
>"Lissa!" I could not believe she just said that.<p>

"What? I would." She laughed.

"What? Christian not doing it for you?" I said mockingly.

"Oh trust me, Christian does _plenty_." She dragged the word 'plenty' out for emphasis, which I so didn't need.

"Oh ew, too much information." I said, gagging and she laughed again.

This was nice, us talking and actually having girl time. We never seemed to get enough of this lately.

I smiled at Lissa and she smiled back.

"So you have feelings for Dimitri." It wasn't a question, it was a statement.

I sat there and thought about the question.

Did I really have feelings for a billionaire playboy bachelor? A guy who slept with basically every girl in the city? A guy who didn't even know what a relationship was?

But the question was; Did he feel the same way?

Because if he didn't then that would be extremely embarrassing.

"Yeah," I answer her question. "I can't believe I'm actually saying this, but I guess I do have feelings for him."

* * *

><p>I hope you all like this chapter :D Remember to Review this chapter and tell me what you think :DD<p>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	13. Chapter 13: Barbecue!

**Hey everybody, here's Chapter Thirteen :DD I hope you all like it, I thought I did pretty good on this chapter lolz, but that's just me.**

**Don't forget to tell me what you all think about this chapter and yeah. Oh and I really hope that you all like this chapter. Tell me what you would like to see happen, and I know everyone's been asking for a lemon, and trust me, I'm getting there, but you'll all just have to wait and be patient because I'm building up to do a good lemon ... :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri POV<strong>

Today I had the biggest hard on. After Rose left me like that this morning, I had to go and have a cold shower. I was in there for a good hour and a half trying to get it to go down, but even then it didn't work. I was frustrated and I needed to get rid of it, but I needed Rose. My hand just simply wouldn't do it.

I was at work wriggling in my chair–since my erection was making me uncomfortable–and growling at every single person who walked into my office. I had cancelled all of my meetings today. The last thing I needed was to have a meeting with potential investors when all I would be thinking about is having sex with Rose on my desk.

I remembered everything that happened this morning in perfect detail. It was like embedded in my mind. We were so close to doing what–I'm sure–we both had wanted to do for so long, since the first time we had had sex, and she had gotten up and walked away. Just like that.

I pondered over the questions she had asked me;_ "Have you, Dimitri Belikov, slept with–had sex with–anyone recently?"_ I know she was angry that night when I had slept with Tasha and then tried to get into her only minutes after Tasha had left the house. I mean, that was pretty sleazy of me, I will admit that. But I mean, how could I have enough time to go and sleep around when I was practically with her 24/7 these past couple of days.

We had hung out, not doing anything sexual or anything, though I wished on numerous occasions that we were, but we didn't. We just hung out and talked, and watched movies, and had lunch down town that was it. But I have to say that it was nice hanging out with her. I had never met a girl where I just wanted to be around. I had never wanted the company of another woman. Until I met Rose.

Suddenly she's all I'm thinking about. I can't get her out of my head and it is killing me that she's so close to me but I just can't quite have her. She's not like the usual girls that I sleep with. She's not the type of girl where I snap my fingers and a girl is already naked in my bed.

No, with Rose I had to work for it and I wasn't used to that.

Rose made me want her more and more. Everything she did drove me crazy. I had never felt like this toward any woman before.

I sighed, frustrated that I couldn't get my feelings in check. I didn't know what to do. What they meant. It was all so confusing for me.

There was a knock at my office door and I called for them to come in, even though I already knew who it was.

"Dude," Darius called. "You're late."

"You cancelled your meeting this morning, where the hell have you been?" Ivan said.

I shrugged. "Home."

"With Rose?" Darius said wiggling his eyebrows.

I didn't say anything.

"Darius give us a minute will you?" Ivan said, dismissing Darius.

Once the door closed Ivan turned to me.

"Don't start okay." I tell him. I wasn't in the mood for one of his lectures or speeches right now. It was too early in the morning for it.

"Do you have feelings for her?" He asked anyway, ignoring what I said.

"I don't know how I feel." I replied, telling him the truth.

"Dimitri," he groaned. "Admit it."

"Admit what?"I growled.

"You know how you feel about her. You're just too afraid to admit it." Ivan said.

I rolled my eyes. "You're talking crazy."

"Am I?" Ivan raised an eyebrow.

"Yes," I growled. "You are."

Ivan shrugged. "I know you've slept with her."

"So," I remark. "I've slept with a lot of women before Ivan. You know that. So what's your point?"

"My point is," he smiled at me. "Is that you can't get your mind off of her since then. Suddenly you find yourself being around her twenty-four-seven, and you love it. You haven't slept with anyone else since then because all you want is her. No other woman can compare. Every guy that goes near her you want to rip their throats out."

I sat there frozen to my seat. _How did he know that?_

Ivan chuckled and that pissed me off. Well, it more irritated me then anything. "I know that feeling because it's the feeling that I got when I met Juliette. And now look at us."

He and Juliette were engaged and they were better than ever. Ivan had stopped sleeping with other girls and had finally settled down. At first I was envious of him because I always thought that I was never going to find myself a Juliette. Ivan had bragged about how great she was and how good he made her feel and that Juliette was the best decision he had made in his life. I wanted that so bad, but after a while, I just didn't care anymore.

But everything that Ivan had said was the exact same thing that I was feeling towards Rose.

Could Rose be my Juliette?

"You've already made a decision about Adrian's company, haven't you?" He said.

I don't say anything.

"Have you made the right decisions to go about this?" He asks.

I still don't say anything.

"Is she worth it?" He asks.

"Yes." I answer without hesitation. I didn't even know I had said until the smile on Ivan's face grew wider. It had slipped out of my mouth.

And that was it. Right then at that precise moment, was the moment that I realised that I had feelings for Rose. Everything that Ivan had said had confirmed everything for me.

I liked Rose. _Roza._

I mean, I knew there was something there between us but I just always put it down as great sex, nothing else. But now I knew that I really did have feelings for her.

But the question was: Did she feel the same way about me?

I kept getting txt from Tasha telling me that she needed to see me. That she _needed_ me and all that. But I just deleted them. I knew what she needed and to be honest, I needed it too. But not from Tasha. I needed Rose and I was adamant on having her. Tonight.

The rest of the day went by pretty fast. That was how I liked it. The sooner I got home, the better. I needed some serious relief. All day all I thought about having Rose on my desk in office, against the window in my office, every way possible. And then I started thinking about her moaning and then memories of our night in the hotel came back to me and it was like I couldn't think of anything else.

If it weren't for Ivan than I wouldn't have gotten through all my meetings today.

I had a major hard on when I arrived home, I had to put my briefcase in front of me to hide it from Lissa when I walked in the room.

"Hey Dimitri," she said as soon as I walked in the room.

"Lissa." I nod and try to step pass her to get to my room, but she stood in my way.

She had this funny look on her face but I didn't quite know why.

"If you hurt her Dimitri, I will ruin you." _Ahh_... so that was why she had a funny look on. Now that I clicked, it was more of a knowing look. So Rose had finally told her about us.

Good. I hated lying to Lissa, and now we don't have to hide.

But the way Lissa said that to me kind of creeped me out. She said it with such an innocent smile. Who would have thought that such a small, innocent girl could say something so... scary. Who would've thought that I, Dimitri Belikov, a six foot Russian, would be scared of a little girl?

I smile at her. "Hurting her is not my intention Lissa." With that I removed the briefcase from my front. Her eyes darted to the tent in my pants.

"Oh," she blushes and I chuckle. "Still."

"Don't worry Lissa." I kiss her forehead and make my way to my room to have a cold shower and change.

After my shower and getting changed into some comfortable clothes, there was a light tap on my door. "Come in!"

Lissa's head popped through the door. "Hey,"

"What is it Liss?" I asked her as I pulled my sweatpants on and turned around to face her.

"Adrian's bringing his girlfriend over for dinner in a few hours, so we're gonna have a barbeque," she says with a smile. "Do you think you could do the barbequing? I mean Christian's a nice cook, but he can't really cook a barbeque to save his life."

I laughed out loud at the. "Sure Liss."

She grins and runs in giving me a quick peck on the cheek. "Thank you." With that she was out of my room.

I walked out into the kitchen pulling on a black t-shirt over my head.

I saw Rose sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and eating a pile of grapes. Something about that action made her seem so erotic and sexy. I wanted to feed those grapes to her, but I had to hold back what I was feeling right now.

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?" Christian asked Rose and threw me a beer.

Rose's eyes connected with mine and there was something there, I don't know how to explain, like something passing through us. I just simply grinned at her, going for what I thought was a seductive grin, and took a swig of my beer.

"Uh," she looked back to Christian. "He mentioned seeing someone the other day, that's all I know. He didn't tell me anything else, not even a name."

"Who cares?" Lissa piped up.

Everyone turned to stare at her.

"He's bringing her here to meet us, so I want everyone to be on their best behaviour, got it."

"We got it, Babe." Christian kissed her on the head.

"Rose." She raised her eyebrows at Rose, but Rose ignored her and kept eating her grapes.

I frowned; she didn't still have feelings for Adrian did she? No, she told me that she didn't.

"Rose!"

"What?" she threw her hands up.

"You know _what,_" Lissa growled and it was a side to her I hadn't seen before. It was quite funny, but I tried my best not to laugh at her when she was being serious. "This is the first time Adrian has brought a girl over to meet us. It must be serious because the only girl he's ever brought back home was you. So I don't want any drama tonight. No _'twenty-one questions'_, I want you to behave."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Yes, _mom_."

"I mean it, Rose. We're going to be nice to this girl and show her some southern hospitality." Lissa smiled and opened the door that led out into the backyard.

It was actually quite a nice night to have a barbeque actually. Though it wasn't officially dark outside yet, it wasn't raining or windy at all. It was just nice and warm, and calm.

The garden looked beautiful as ever, thanks to Lissa who always gave it some TLC every single day.

I walked out and pulled the cover off the barbeque and checked that there was still some gas in the bottle, confirming that there was, I went back inside–Lissa showing me the meat that I was going to be cooking, and a few kebabs–grabbed another beer, and took the meat out to cook.

Rose and Lissa had put up fairy lights around the place while Christian set up the fire that we had outside.

Lissa had gone all out for this event, getting Rose to make some salads–though I thought that was better than getting her to make the dessert–and Liss whipped up a banoffee pie.

Christian and Rose bickered about the potato salad, saying something about not enough mayo or there was too much mayo I don't know, but they were like two little kids fighting over a stuffed teddy bear. But Lissa soon put a stop to it and told Rose to go and set the table.

I chuckled at her pouty face. Although she looked damn hot jutting out that bottom lip of hers–which made me want to caress it with my mouth–but she also looked cute and innocent.

I turned my head away from her, the last thing I needed was to get a boner during dinner while a guest was coming over.

I had cooked most of the meat and Lissa had placed what was cook onto the table.

Christian had returned from the bottle store with a box of Coronas, some limes, and two bottles of wine for the girls.

"Rose," Lissa called from the kitchen. "Go and get changed."

"I wished she's stop telling me what to do." Rose grumbled from her seat next to the fire and I chuckled. She looked up at me and glared.

"Now!" Lissa called, putting a bit more force in her voice.

"Alright Liss!" Rose growled. "I'm not a little kid."

She stood up and glowered at me, that just made me retaliate, so I winked at her, and that seemed to piss her off even more as she stomped off to her room.

I shook my head and muttered to myself. "Oh, Roza."

I turn my head at the sound of Lissa's high pitched voice.

"Rose!" Lissa groans.

My mouth literally drops to the ground.

"You told me to change Liss." She shrugs and sits in the same chair she was in before.

"Yeah I meant into something comfortable, like something other than your work uniform." Liss replied.

"And I did." Was all Rose said and Lissa walked off shaking her head.

I, on the other hand, couldn't stop staring. She looked gorgeous. She wore a sweater looking dress and black heels, showing off her nice legs. I just wanted to run my hands up those thighs and see where they led me.

I groaned and I knew she heard because I saw her throw me a devilish grin.

But I was beginning to think; was this outfit for my benefit? Or Adrian's?

I had no idea what this girl was thinking and it was driving me insane. I didn't like the idea of her getting jealous of Adrian's new girlfriend. I really hoped that she still didn't have feelings for Adrian, and hope after meeting his new girlfriend she'd get over it.

The doorbell rang.

Well, I guess we'll find out.

I finished cooking the meat and placed them on the table with the rest.

Chatter came from inside and I could hear Adrian's voice and the sound of a familiar voice.

"Sydney?" Rose's voice was a mixture of surprise, shock, joy and something else; bitterness I think it was.

I turned and saw my bar manager, Sydney Sage smiling at everyone.

I could tell that she was shy, it was written in her body language. I knew she was friends with Rose and that, so I was a little bit surprise that she didn't look more relaxed. But I guess things were different because she was dating Adrian now.

"Hey Rose," she greeted Rose with a wave and I saw Rose silently curse to herself.

"Hello Sydney." I smiled at her, wanting to make her feel comfortable.

She gave me a nod. "Hi, Boss."

I waved her off. "You don't have to call me that. We're not at work"

Sydney nodded. "Okay then, _Dimitri_."

"Alright," Lissa smiled. "Let's eat."

I made an attempt to sit next to Rose at the table, me on her right and Lissa on her left. Christian sat next to Lissa, then Adrian on his other side, and finally Sydney.

I still couldn't believe that I was sitting here, having dinner with one of my best bartenders right now. It was... weird.

I shook my head and just started eating.

Questions flew around the room about Sydney and Adrian, but they were all from Lissa. Rose was oddly quiet tonight and I wondered why.

What did she think of Sydney and Adrian? Did she like them together? Did she hate it? What? I couldn't get a read on her and it was so frustrating.

But she did look beautiful tonight, no matter who she put the outfit on for.

I placed my hand down on her thigh and it a squeeze, but I kept my eyes on the others. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Rose look down at my hand. I wasn't trying to grope her under the table while all our friends sat here, believe me I wasn't; I was trying for a more comforting gesture. It may have looked wrong, but I didn't move my hand from her thigh, nor did I move it higher. I just kept it in place, gently rubbing her knee and then squeezing it a few times.

I felt her hand on top of mine and she removed my hand.

I turned to look at her, but she wasn't looking in my direction.

Why had she done that?

I wanted to move my hand back, but she obviously didn't want it there, so I just sat there and finished my food, not looking at her at all.

God, I needed another beer.

I stood up and scanned the table. "Who wants a beer?"

Christian and Adrian put their hands up and I went inside.

I was in the kitchen cutting lime wedges when I heard Rose's heels clinking against the linoleum floor.

"I'll have one, please." Her voice was soft, child like.

"Sure." I replied without glancing at her.

Awkward silence filled the air and I almost cursed myself for bringing this upon us.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I didn't say anything. "Dimitri..."

"Nothing." I said to her.

I wasn't going to show her that I was feeling a bit hurt that she removed my hand.

I admitted to myself that I had feelings for her, and when she removed my hand it stung, but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"Are you mad?" Rose kept asking and I ignored her and just continued with our drinks.

"Is this because I wouldn't let you grope me under the table?" Rose hissed at me and I stopped. "You are unbelievable."

She turned to walk away but I grabbed her wrist.

"Rose wait," she turned to look at me and frowned. "That got your attention didn't it, Belikov."

The way she said my last name sounded like a bad name.

"You thought I was trying to grope you under the table?" I said to her.

She just looked at me, and impassive look on her face. "Weren't you?"

"No!" I shook my head. "Of course not. Not that I haven't thought about doing that to you, but I wouldn't I wouldn't have done that to you out there. I just..."

"What?" she asked.

I shook my head. "Nothing." _I just wanted to touch you. In a way that wasn't sexual._

"What?" She pushed on and her face was suddenly a few inches from my face.

"Oh, sorry," Adrian's voice sounded from the door. "I was coming to see what the holdup was on our drinks."

I stepped away from Rose and finished making the drinks.

"They're coming." I replied to Adrian.

He nodded and giving one last look between Rose and I and walked back outside.

"Dimitri–"

I shook my head at her. "Not now."

I gave her a bottle of Corona and walked out to the others, giving Christian and Adrian one each.

We all sat at the table and talked. It was a little awkward with Rose sitting next to me, I could see her eyes looking in my direction every time but I didn't look her way.

I knew she would think that I was only interested in her for sexual favours. Why does she think that?

_Maybe it's because you've never given her any other reason not to think that._ A voice inside my head said.

I shook my head and took a swig of my beer.

"You're being awfully quiet Rose," Adrian said. "I thought you'd be bombarding us with questions. What's up?" He looked right at me but I ignored him.

"Nothing." Rose's voice sounded small, like a little eight years old that got caught doing something wrong.

"I know you better than that." Adrian pushed on and all attention was on Rose.

_Gosh I wished he'd just move on and leave Rose the hell alone._

I saw her look at me again and then back to Adrian. "I'm just shocked is all."

Adrian nodded and gave her a smile "Understandable." He chuckled when Sydney hit him on the arm and looked at Rose.

Rose shook her head. "I wanted your girlfriend to be a girl that I could be a bitch too. But it's Sydney, and I like Sydney, and I know that she's a good choice for you. And I know that she'd take me on if I was a bitch to her..." She looked at Sydney and frowned, making everyone at the table laugh. "This sucks."

Adrian's arm went around Sydney and I could see that that was what he was looking for: Rose's approval.

"You're still my favourite girl, Rose." Adrian winked at Rose and I had to hold back a growl.

My hand instinctively went to Rose's hand. Everyone at the table turned in my direction and went from Rose's hand to our faces.

Rose's face turned a shade of red and I just laced our fingers together, ignoring everyone present. Right in that moment, it was just me and Rose, and the way my hand felt with hers. It was the instant my hand connected with hers it felt like my hand was on fire. The hairs on my arm stood up and I felt her hand squeeze against mine. Her hand fit perfectly within mine and I tried to stop the massive grin that was forming on my face, but I couldn't help it, so I covered it up with a swig of my beer.

I heard Lissa's squeal as she skipped into the kitchen, grabbing out the banoffee pie.

Lissa asked to clear up the table and Rose and I quickly jumped to do it.

The sexual tension was growing every minute between us and all I wanted for everyone to go just so I can take Rose to bed and do naughty things to her all night long.

No one asked us any questions about us and that was good, because I didn't even know what was going on with us. It was a discussion that Rose and I had yet to discuss.

Since people obviously knew that there was something goin on between me and Rose, I didn't hold back, so I pulled her toward me and wrapped an arm around her shoulder, tucking her into my side. At first she was a bit uncomfortable, but I think once she relaxed a bit, she got used to it and just leant her head on my shoulder.

Everyone kept staring at us but I didn't care, I was content with Rose in my arms like this.

With dinner and dessert over, we cleaned up and then sat around the fire talking and having a few more drinks.

After a while Adrian and Sydney stood up.

"We should get going," Adrian yawned. "Thanks for all of this, Liss."

Sydney smiled. "Yeah, everything was great. Thank you guys so much."

"Can I speak to you for a second Rose?" Adrian asked and when Rose went to move I tugged on her wrist and pulled her in for a kiss.

I looked back at Adrian making sure he saw. _She was mine_. And he couldn't have her back.

It killed me for some reason that he had had Rose before me, that they were in such a serious relationship together. I knew that they were on their way to getting engaged, but then they broke up.

Rose left me and I smiled at Sydney, telling her I'll see her at work. I waved goodbye to them and sat back down in my chair next to the fire. I threw another piece of wood on it, as it was going down.

Lissa and Christian had followed Adrian and Sydney to the door to say goodbye.

I just sat here in front of the fire waiting for Rose to come back.

I heard her before I saw her, her heels clinking along the ground. I heard her huff and when I looked up she was removing her heels and threw them next to the door.

"That went well." She smiled and I patted the seat next to me, indicating her to take a seat. "You're awfully cuddly tonight."

"You bring it out in me." I reply and I put my legs up on the couch and lean back against the arm rest, position her in between my legs, her back pressed against my chest and my arms around her.

"And possessive." She teased as she leaned her head back on my chest.

I placed my, finally empty, beer bottle on the ground and lace my fingers through with hers.

"Hey Lovebirds," we looked up to see Christian's face by the door. "Lissa and I are gonna hit the hay. We'll see you in the morning," he walked off and then back tracked. "Oh, and keep it down tonight will you." He winked at me and I shook my head and laughed.

We sat in silence for a bit and I couldn't help but smile.

I had never done this with a girl before, just cuddled with them in front of a fire under the stars. It was nice and I was glad that it was Rose that I was doing this with.

"We need to talk about this Dimitri." Rose said softly after a few moments of silence.

I nodded. "I know."

She twisted around in my arms so that she could face me. She rested her head on my chest and stared up at me. "What does this mean?"

I sighed and looked her in the eyes when I said this. "You're the first girl that I have ever wanted to stick around. That I've actually wanted to hang out with, and actually enjoy it. At first I thought it was about the sex–I mean the sex was amazing, best I've ever had–"

"Well I'm glad I lived up to your expectations." She teased.

I chuckled. "As I was saying; you're the only girl that I want to spend time with. And doing this right now, cuddling you, it's giving me a tingly feeling all over. Before with the whole _'possessiveness'_ that you called it; I couldn't help it. Adrian called you his _"favourite girl" _and it pissed me off. I didn't like the fact that he knew things about you, intimate things about you, and every smirk on his face told me that he had seen you naked numerous of times."

"Adrian and I were together for a long time, you know that," she told me and I nodded.

"I know that," I said. "Doesn't mean I have to like it."

"But as you just saw, he's happy with Sydney, and I'm glad that he is. He's found someone new in his life and I'm happy for him. But we are just friends and that's all that we are ever going to be. I love Adrian, I do, but there's nothing romantic about the way I feel for him. It's all just friendship, and a lot of memories." She says to me and I smile down at her.

"You're beautiful." I murmur.

She smiles that beautiful smile of hers and I lean down and kiss her. It was meant to be a short kiss, but it ended up being a very long passionate kiss. Minutes later I had my hand gripping the back of her head while she straddled my lap.

"I really" kiss. "Think we should" kiss. "Talk about" kiss. "What's going on with us."

"Mmm." I loved kissing her, the way her lips felt against mine. So soft and plump, and the way her tongue would come out and brush against the inside of my mouth.

I didn't want to stop kissing her, no matter how much I wanted her right now, she was right, we needed to talk about this thing that's been going on with us.

But we could talk later.

I lifted her up and carried her back to her room. We had started in there, so we were going to finish it in there.

* * *

><p>Don't forget to review and tell me what you think :DD<p>

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	14. Chapter 14: Anyone forget a condom?

**So here's chapter fourteen :DD The chapter that you've all been waiting for ! It's a LEMON ! lolz. I hope you liked this chapter and that it was everything that you had been waiting for, because I practically spent all day writing this lolz. **

**I'd like to say thank you to everyone one of your guys' comments. I am so glad that you like my story and I love reading all the feedback that you give me. Anyway, I hope that yous all like this chapter and don't forget to review and tell me what you think :DD**

**Oh and PS; the clothes that I've been describing in the stories, I have made up the outfits and will post the link up of them on my page soon :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Dimitri's POV<strong>

I placed her down on the bed. The curtain was open, so it let the moonlight shine down and onto her beautiful skin, making her glow. Making her look beautiful.

I leaned in for another kiss before pulling away and stripping myself of my shirt.

Her hands immediately went to my stomach, lightly tracing over my abs and scratching at me like a little kitten. The act made me shiver and I pulled her in for a long, deep, heated kiss.

I loved it when she did that.

She pushed me away trying to rid herself of her sweater dress but I stopped her. I wanted to prolong this moment, no matter how long it takes.

Tonight, for once, I wanted to take it slow.

She deserved to be loved the way a girl like her should be, and I wanted to be the one to show her that. I wanted to show her that she was the only girl that was on my mind.

I ran my hands up her thighs, feeling her soft skin beneath my fingers and feeling the way goosebumps rose on her skin by my touch. I smiled at the effect I had on her.

Under her sweater dress, she had bike shorts on and I had to groan. I hiked her dress up to her stomach and pulled off her bike shorts, pulling them down her legs slowly. Once off I saw that she wasn't wearing any underwear underneath and I had to hold back a moan.

"No underwear?" I said my voice husky and filled with desire.

I so badly wanted to just mount her and give it to her hard, but I couldn't bring myself to do it. I had to take this slow. I had to show her.

She just looked at me and shrugged her shoulders.

I laughed and bent down to kiss her, moving her dress up, up, up... and over her head. Throwing it somewhere in the room and hearing the light thud as it hit the ground.

I moved my hand up to her breast and lightly tugged on her nipple with my thumb and forefinger.

She hissed and arched her back.

While I had my hand on her breast, I moved my mouth down her neck and to her neglected breast. Blowing on it first so that it was stiff to its peak and then licking around the edges with my tongue. I heard her moan and I just kept going.

I bit down on her nipple, not too hard but just lightly and she moaned again. It was like I was at some sort of banquet and I was feasting on her. It was great.

I felt her hands in my hair, light scratching at my scalp and tugging on my hair. I groaned. Her petting me felt so good.

I think I'm gonna get her to play with my hair more often.

I smiled and then removed my mouth and repeated my actions on the other one.

She was moaning and writhing beneath me and I looked up to see her staring at me. I tried to hold back a groan but I couldn't. Once I saw the look in her eyes it was such a turn on. It was like a fire had ignited in her eyes and with that, she somehow managed to flip me over onto my back so that she was now on top, straddling me.

"You have too many clothes on." Her voice equally as husky as mine.

She tried to rid me of my sweatpants but I flipped her over, pinning her hands above her head.

"Wha–" I slammed my lips down on hers to cut her off.

My cock was straining in my pants and was begging me to let it out. But I wanted to pleasure her before I did anything else.

I moved down her body, kissing between the valley of her breast, pass her rib cage, down her stomach till I reached her most delicate spot. I licked her abdomen and she arched off the bed.

"Dimitri." She gasped.

I smiled at her.

"Tonight's about you, Rose. All I wanna do is pleasure you. Show you how much I care about you. How much I want you. How much I wanna be with you." I whispered against her skin.

"I don't need you to pleasure me, Dimitri," she groaned. "I just need you _in_ me. That'll show me how much you care."

I chuckled and moved my fingers up her thigh again. Yanking her down to the edge of the bed while I hoisted her left leg over my shoulder, I moved my fingers over her and felt her, feeling how ready and _wet_ she was. I heard her gasp and I gently massaged her core with my thumb.

"Look at you, Roza," I groaned as I felt how moist she was. "You're so _wet_ and so _ready_."

She moaned out loud and that when I moved my mouth on to her. With the flick of my tongue, Rose was moaning so loud and arching right off the bed she was practically in a sitting position.

I kept moving my tongue inside her and had to hold her hips down as she kept bucking her hips against my mouth. I looked up at her and moaned at the sight. She was so beautiful and just looking at her from what I was doing to her made the whole thing so erotic.

My cock was straining against my pants and I had to let it out.

I could feel her getting closer to her orgasm and once she was just about to go over the edge... I pulled away.

"Dimitri!" She gasped, her chest rising and falling. "What the hell! Why'd you... _Oh_."

She saw me pulling my pants and boxers off and I kicked them to the side once they hit the floor.

Rose sat there, looking up at me, all naked and resting on her elbows, biting her lip. God, that action made me moan.

My cock was standing right up against my stomach and I moaned at the release it felt, being tied up in my pants was not good for it.

I grabbed my erection and stroked myself. I could still see her glistening arousal glowing from the moonlight and the flustered look on Rose's face as she seen me stroking my hard cock.

I moaned as I tightened my hand around it. _God I needed her_. But I wanted to make her come first.

"Dimitri..." her voice trailed off and I could tell that she both needed me and wanted me as much as I her.

"I know," I reply and continue with licking her up.

II had her gripping at the sheets and moaning and groaning and cussing, shouting at me to let her come already. That she needed it. All the while I was kneeling before her with her legs draped around my shoulders, one arm over her hips to stop them from bucking too hard against my face, and the other hand on my hardened member, stroking it to keep myself at bay.

Once I felt her nearing her peek I thrusted two fingers inside of her and kept thrusting my tongue in and out of her, mimicking the movements of my fingers.

"Oh God Dimitri!" Rose screamed. "I'm... I'm... I-I'm... _Ohhhh_... I'm coming!"

"Come for me, Roza."

And with that she came with a scream, a moan, and a shout of my name.

I licked her all up and moved back up her body.

"My God," Rose gasped and I smiled down at her.

"You taste... _Delicious_." I growl and smash my lips against her.

"I need you." She wraps her arms around my waist and thrust up against me, scraping past my cock.

I moaned. God I needed her too.

"You have no idea how much I've wanted this since the first time we had sex." I whispered against her lips.

"Oh I think I do." She smiled and kissed me.

We kissed for what seemed like a really long time and I was starting to get a bit light headed. She was an amazing kisser.

I felt her hands trail from my hair, down the back of my neck, down my back and all the way to my butt. I felt her grip my cheeks and pulling me towards her.

I felt my cock at her entrance and I could also feel how wet she was. Again.

But I wouldn't budge. I wanted to tease her. I grabbed my cock and moved it up and down her moist lips.

"Dimitri!" She half-moaned, half-growled and it was the sexiest thing that I had ever heard in my life.

I was about to slip into her slowly when Rose's feet pushed me and I ended up slamming right into her.

"_Yess!_" She moaned out loud and arched her back.

I moaned. It just rippled through me and out of my mouth.

God, the way she felt was amazing. Her pussy walls were clenching around my cock. This was the best feeling ever! No condoms was the way–

_Whoa_, WHAT!

I looked up at Rose and she looked down at me to nice that I wasn't moving.

"What?" She asks concern on her face. "What is it? What's wrong? Am I... am I..." She looked away and I felt her pulling away but I just grabbed her and held her still, because every time she moved, her pussy was like a vice grip around my cock and I didn't want to cum too soon. That would be embarrassing.

"No Roza," I say to her and grip her chin so that she's looking at me. "You feel... _so good_ right now. If I had a choice I would stay in you forever. But, um–"

"Spit it out, Comrade."

"I'm not wearing a condom." I told her. I waited for the scream, for the yelling and calling me an idiot. I was even waiting for her to pull away and kick me out, saying she never wanted to see me again. But that didn't happen. She just lay there, all sweaty, and sexy, and aroused, and beneath me looking like she was about to laugh.

I frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

She bit her lip and said, "I'm on the pill, Dimitri. And I'm clean. I mean, I hope you–"

"I'm clean." I say to her.

She nods. "Okay then."

"Though I have to say," I smile up at her and kiss her pecks and she gasps as I flick my tongue over them. "I've never been with a girl without one."

"Never?" She asks and I can see a smile tugging at her lips. She's happy that she's my first.

I smile. "Never."

She grabs the back of my head and pulls me in for a kiss.

I feel her hips rocking against me and I moan, biting her bottom lip and tugging on it with my teeth.

"Move Dimitri." She gasps and I moan at the feeling.

I don't think I can ever go back to having sex with her using a condom ever again.

_Thank _GOD_ for the pill!_

I leaned up and gripped the headboard above her. I pulled out of her, and then slammed back into her. We both moaned out loud, and threw our heads back.

I repeated the movement three more times and we later on fell into a slow and steady rhythm. Every time she wanted to speed things up, I told her that I wanted to cherish this moment and take it slow.

The only thing you could hear was our moans, and groans, gasps and the call of each other's names. The headboard kept slamming against the wall and our moans were getting louder and louder as I increased the pace.

I could feel she was going over the edge and I wasn't so far behind.

This right now was Heaven for me.

We were both nearing our end and I couldn't help but move faster.

"Oh God Dimitri," Roza moaned and I could feel her nails digging into my back.

I hissed but kept going.

"Say it." She grinded out.

I was confused. "Say what?"

"Tell me..._*gasp*_... that I'm..._*moan*..._the only one... _Ohh_..."

"God you feel so good!" I groaned and practically slammed into her so hard that she hit her head on the headboard. "_Ungh_... I want you... _*hiss*_... All I want is you..._ My _GOD! Always. You're the only one I want."

Her nails scraped down my back and then she climaxed. Screaming my name in ecstasy with her back arched, her head back, and her mouth wide open in an 'O' shape. She looked beautiful when she climaxes.

I gave her two more thrust and I followed her over the edge. "Ohmigod, _ROZA!_"

It took us a few minutes to come back down from our highs and I smiled down at her trying not to collapse on her, I gently moved my head down and placed a soft kiss on her lips and then placed my head over her heart and gave it a peck.

"That was..."

"Mind blowing." I finished her sentence.

She giggled and then her hand came up to my head and I felt her petting me again.

I closed my eyes and lay on her for a few minutes before pulling out and moving to lie beside her.

We sat there regaining our breaths and then we talked about what was going on with us.

Once we had established that we were in a relationship and that I wasn't going to see, or sleep with, any other women besides my Roza. We kissed.

More like made out, but still.

And then, within a few seconds, she made me on my back, pinned with my hands above my head.

"Ready to go again?" She grinned and impaled herself on me.

Throwing my head back, "Roza."

Tonight was filled with blissful events. No to mention all through the morning until the sun rose.

* * *

><p>Hi I hope you liked this chapter, remember to Review and tell me what you think :DD<p>

**_Song; _Climax by Usher _  
><em>**

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	15. Chapter 15: Off the scale

**Here you go guys. Here's chapter fifteen. I hope you like it and I'm sorry about the wait :DD**

* * *

><p><strong>Rose's POV<strong>

These past few days have been the most blissful of my life.

Dimitri and I have finally told people about us and every chance he gets, he always tells me how beautiful I am and how much he wants me. It makes me feel special. I mean, who wouldn't feel special when the Dimitri Belikov, CEO and owner of Belikov Inc. Not to mention multi billionaire, _and_ one of the city's most eligible bachelors. I was pretty lucky.

I mean, there were times when I did think that he was going to cheat on me, where he was going to hook up with other girls, but he proved me wrong.

Last night we all went out to a club and as soon as we walked in, it was like ever single female was trying to get Dimitri in their pants. But he didn't even seem to notice them and just held my hand, or pulled me to his side, or sat me in his lap. He even pulled me to the dance floor every time I said I liked a song. We kissed a lot that night and later on that morning and... Well, you know what we did. Four times, to be exact.

It was like we couldn't get enough of each other. It was like we were two insatiable teenagers going at it every chance that we could get.

I smiled at the memory of what we did last night.

God, I couldn't get enough. He was** _soooooo _**good; I didn't know anyone could be that good at sex.

Some days he'd get home so tired, telling me that he's been working on this whole partnership with Adrian and it's harder than he thought it would be. He said Adrian had really stuffed up and he's hoping that he can fix things, help Adrian, but it's going to take some time.

I just hope that everything goes well. Both for Adrian and Dimitri.

** xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

I woke up with Dimitri's arms around me. We were both completely naked from our awesome, blissful love making last night.

The sun was gleaming in through the curtains and I could hear the birds outside, chirping away.

I was busting to go to the bathroom and as I tried to slip out from under Dimitri's arms, he tightened them around me and pulled me closer.

"Dimitri," I tried to pry them off my body. It was that or I was going to pee on the bed. "I need to pee."

I heard his chuckle and then I felt his hand skimming across my stomach.

I glared. "Let go, I need to pee."

That's when he started tickling me.

"Dimitri stop!" I squealed. "I have to pee. Dimitri!"

He just laughed and I pushed him off me with all my strength and jumped, running into the bathroom.

I could hear him laughing in the room and I frowned.

"That wasn't funny!" I called out to him. "Besides, you wouldn't be laughing if I had pissed the bed while you were laying on it."

His laughter cut off and I muttered, "Yeah that's what I thought."

I looked in the mirror, my hair was a mess and I looked like I had just woken up, which I had, but still. I splashed some water on my face, raked my hand through my hair, and brushed my teeth.

I was completely naked, seeing as I forgot to grab the blanket before I ran into the bathroom.

Walking out into the bedroom, Dimitri was laying down with his hands behind his head smiling at me as I walked over to him.

His eyes moved up and down my body as I walked to him with no shame, naked and all, swaying my hips from side to side. I could see Dimitri's eyes cloud over with lust and I knew that he was ready to go at it again.

"You look sexy as hell naked." He says huskily.

"Oh yeah?" I say and I climb on top of him. "I bet I look sexier on top."

He groaned when I brush past his growing member.

I was ready for him and just as I was about to mount him, I heard our names being called.

"Rose!" It was Lissa. "Dimitri!"

"Urgh!" Dimitri groaned and I moved off him, grabbing the blanket and wrapping it around me.

"Looks like we're gonna have to finish this another time." I smile down at him and kiss him on the lips.

As I try to pull away, he grabs the back of my head and pulls me back in for another kiss.

"We've gotta get up." I murmur against his lips.

He just smiles. "I'd rather stay here." He tries to deepen the kiss but I pull away just as Lissa knocks at the door.

"Rose? Dimitri? You in there?" Lissa's voice sounded from the other side.

"Yeah, Liss come in." I said as I moved to lean against the headboard beside Dimitri.

"Sorry," Lissa comes in with her hand over her eyes. "Am I interrupting something?"

"Yes." Dimitri says at the same time I say, "No."

I smack Dimitri on his arm and he laughs.

"Mia and Eddie are here," she says. "Can you guys make yourselves decent and join us."

"Sure," I reply. "We'll be out in a few minutes."

She smiles and closes the door on her way out.

"I'm gonna take a shower." I try to get up but Dimitri grabs me and pulls me back down.

"Why don't we take one together?" In the blink of an eye he had my legs wrapped around his waist with his hands on my ass, and started running toward the shower.

I was giggling and laughing and before I could even flip the shower on, he was pushing inside of me and I had my head thrown back with my eyes closed.

About an hour later I was walking out of my room with Dimitri's hand in mine.

Christian was shaking his head laughing along with Eddie and Mason, and Mia was just staring at Dimitri.

Hmmm... Mason must have shown up while we were in the shower.

I smiled with a slight blush on my cheeks.

"Morning guys." I say to them.

"Don't you mean afternoon?" Christian replies.

I check the clock above the microwave in the kitchen. It was two in the afternoon and I blushed

"So what's everyone doing?" I changed the subject.

"Well," Mia spoke up. "I was thinking that me, you and Lissa were in serious need of some girl time."

I smile at her. "Sure, I'm in."

Mia looked at Lissa and grinned, both of them jumping up and down clapping their hands like little five year olds.

I took a seat on one of the stools by the bench, and moved to grab an apple from the fruit bowl in front of me.

"What are we gonna do?" I asked.

"Duh," Mia said looking at me as if I were crazy. "Shopping, of course!"

I laughed and shook my head.

"Ooh," Lissa's eyes went wide as she looked between the two of us. "We should go watch that new movie, um, Magic Mike."

Mason, Eddie and Christian groaned and we just laughed.

"I'd give anything for Channing Tatum to strip in front of me right now." I moaned as I take a bite of my apple.

I hear someone clear their throat and my eyes dart over to Dimitri. He has his eyebrows raised at me and I just wink at him.

Mia laughs at our interaction and I just smile. She was always the one to catch the littlest things that happen.

"I have to get going," Dimitri walks over to me and bends down to give me a kiss. "I have some work that I need to do."

"I'll see you soon?" I say right before his lips descend on mine.

The kiss was nice and sweet, but also passionate and heated. Just as I was about to slip my tongue into his, I heard everyone start to cough, giving us a signal to stop right now.

I smile and Dimitri pulls away.

"Mmm, definitely." He pecks me on lips one more time before saying goodbye to everyone and leaving.

"Urgh Rose!" I look at Mia. "What?"

"I cannot believe you get to have sex with **that–**" indicating to Dimitri who just walked out the door. "Every night."

I just grin and eat my apple.

"I hate you!" Mia shoves me and then pulls me in for a hug, making me laugh.

"Well," Eddie put in. "While you girls go shopping, we're gonna meet up with a few other people and go paint balling."

"Oohhh–"

"No!" Mia and Lissa said at the same time. "Rose, you are not going with them! We are having our girl time today and you can't ditch us."

I groaned and looked at them. I really wanted to go paint balling with Eddie and that, to kick their asses; Again, but I knew I couldn't ditch Lissa and Mia; they'd kill me if I did.

"Okay," I groaned. "Let's get going then."

**xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo**

We had spent about two hours and fifteen minutes down at the mall walking around from store to store, upstairs, downstairs, and back upstairs again. It was so ridiculous. All I bought was some things from Victoria Secrets and a pair of jeans, and some tops. But Lissa and Mia had about five bags in each hand. They were literally shopaholics. I shook my head at them as they oohhed and ahhed at every shop.

Finally when we left the store and sat down at a Cafe for a break, I sighed in relief.

My feet were killing me from all the walking and I need a rest, not to mention something to eat, since the only thing I had to eat this morning was an apple.

A waiter came over to take our order and I got a Caramel Latte and two blue berry muffins.

Lissa and that talked about the cool things that they bought and what they were going to do with all the lingerie.

When our order came up, I practically scoffed down the two muffins. It was so delicious; both of them were heated up with butter in the middle. **Yummy!**

We sat together at a table outside and got to talking, so naturally the topic of conversation had to be about my sex life.

"So Rose," Mia started off. "Is he big?"

I choked on a bit of my muffin as I looked at Mia. I could see the glee in her eyes and the honest curiosity. I couldn't believe she was asking me this in a public place, with people around! But then again, who was I kidding. This was Mia. Of course she was going to ask me these types of questions.

"Come one," she groaned. "Is he? I bet he is. He has big hands, and you know what they say about guys with big hands."

Lissa was cracking up laughing in her chair, but I knew that she wanted to know every detail as well as Mia.

I didn't want to say it out loud, for some reason talking about this with them was making me all shy and embarrassed, so I just bit my lip and nodded. Mia and Lissa squealed at the top of their lungs, causing some curious eyes to turn in our direction from the public.

"Would you guys keep it down?" I hissed at them.

Mia covered her mouth and it was Lissa's turn to say something. "On a scale of one to ten–ten being amazingly earth shattering and one being... Well, you know–how good is he?"

I couldn't help but smile as I remembered every single time that Dimitri and I had slept together. It was definitely earth shattering on all accounts, maybe even better.

"I'd say about fifteen." I said honestly.

It was the truth. Sex with Dimitri was just off the scales. For me that is.

"Ohmygod!" Mia's jaw dropped. "Are you serious?"

I bit my lips again and nodded.

"What have yous done together?" She asked me. "Has he gone down on you? Have you gone down on him? Done sixty-nine? Against the wall? In the shower? Has he tied you up?"

I rolled my eyes. "What order do you want me to go in?"

"Just answer!" She and Lissa said at the same time.

"Yes he has, more than once. Yes I have, but I've only done it once. No we haven't done sixty-nine or up against the wall. Not unless you count up against the wall in the shower, then yes. And no he has not tied me up, nor will he ever," I thought about that one for a second. "At least not till I'm ready."

They both laughed and questioned me some more about what the sex was like and I gave them every single detail of it. Well, not **every** single detail. Just the bits they wanted to know though.

"But still," Lissa said as she downed the last bit of her coffee. "I still think you should be careful."

"Definitely." Mia nodded.

"Dimitri went from sleeping around with **a lot** of women to being a one-woman man, and old habits die hard." Liss said.

I frowned. "You didn't seem to mind when I first told you about us."

She bit her lip and at first I didn't think she was going say it, but when she looked me in the eyes, I could tell that she had changed her mind about saying it.

"To be honest," she said in an easy going tone. "I didn't think you guys were going to last. I thought it was just a bit of fun, but now it's different. You guys are serious now, and that's great Rose. It really is I'm happy that you've found someone. But Dimitri is a player and I just don't want you to get hurt."

I was a little hurt by her words, but I couldn't take it out on her. She was only telling the truth and I appreciated that. I hated it when she hid the truth from me, I was a big girl to take the hit and even though I didn't like what she said, it was still truthful and honest.

I felt like I should say something to stick up for Dimitri. To tell her that he's changed and that he's not sleeping around, but truth was that I didn't know that for sure. I didn't know what he did when I wasn't with him, if he actually goes to work or if he goes to hook up with other people. I know he helped Adrian out because I asked him to, but was that just to get me to sleep with him, or was he being sincere?

We hadn't really talked about this thing with us, we didn't even have a title, you know like 'boyfriend' and 'girlfriend'. I didn't know what it was that were exactly.

**God this just sucks!**

After the topic changed from my sex life to Mia's life in general, we packed up our stuff and left. Deciding that it was time we went home, since Lissa got a text saying that the guys were at home now and about to cook dinner.

Before we arrived home we had picked up some things from the supermarket to make a salad for dinner, knowing that the guys hadn't even thought about a salad. Mason always joked around, saying that it was a girl thing not a guy thing. But every time we made one or bought one, the guys would be the first ones to go for it.

We walked inside and placed our things on the couch as we made our way into the kitchen. Mason, Eddie and Christian were all in the kitchen laughing and talking and we smiled. It wasn't that often that they would cook for us, so when they did it was always a **'take a photo to make it last longer'** kind of thing.

"Hey baby," Lissa walked over to Christian as he closed the oven door. "What's cooking good looking?"

"He smiled and pecked her on the lips. "I just made lasagne and Eddie was just about to grill up some steaks and a few meat patties."

I could hear my stomach at the mention of all that food. Not to mention Christian's lasagne, he made a really good one too.

"Well we picked up a salad on the way home." Mia said as we both took a seat at the bench.

"Yeah we bought a chocolate ice cream cake from Wendy's on the way home as well." Mason said, taking the spare seat beside me.

I groaned. "I'm so hungry!"

Every one turned and looked at me and then cracked up laughing. I just rolled my eyes, they knew I was a big eater and yet it surprised them every time.

An hour later Lissa had finished doing up the salad, Christian's lasagne had finished cooking, and so was Eddie with the steaks and everything, and Mason and I had finished setting up the table. Everyone sat down and dug in. The food was so good that I had seconds. Finally full, I got up off the table and decided to check my phone. But there was nothing. No texts', no missed calls, nothing.

It was sort of saddening in a way. I thought Dimitri would contact me today but he didn't. Not even to say hey or anything. I thought about texting him but then thought against it. If he didn't want to contact me then why should I him? Besides he could be busy with work and I didn't want to disturb him. Not to mention I didn't want to risk being called that girl. You know, the girl who just gets into a relationship–which I wasn't even sure if that's what you'd call us–and start to bug the other twenty-four seven, and be all jealous at every move they make. That wasn't me and I wasn't about to make it me. I just had to relax and trust that he wasn't doing anything to break my trust.

I just hope that I could trust Dimitri because if I couldn't then we were screwed, and that was the last thing I wanted.

* * *

><p>Hey guys, I hope you liked this chapter :D Please review and tell me what you think. Don't forget to mention any ideas that you'd want in the story :DD<p>

Thanks and enjoy.

**xoxo**

**ADarkTouch**


	16. Chapter 16: Betrayed

**Hey guys I know that you have been waiting and waiting for me to update and I am so, so, so sorry for that. My lap top had crashed a couple of weeks ago and I only just recently had it fixed. The thing is I lost all of my work, including my document of this story. Wiped from my lap top. I was completely guttered. So I had to quickly remember what I had written. But anyway, here is chapter sixteen. I know it's a bit short and I'm sorry again. But I hope you like it and enjoy :D Oh and stay tuned because I will be posting more. It might be another while, but not too long I promise. It's just that I had exams coming up soon and I'm going to be focusing on that and studying. So again be patient, I will update soon.**

* * *

><p>Dimitri had been working a lot these past couple of weeks, so we didn't really get to spend enough time with each other. Not unless you count the two times where he woke me up when he got home to have sex. I felt like ever since then he was only using me to just have sex, I mean, lately that's what it's been like. Come to think of it, we haven't really done anything as a couple besides have sex. I mean, we've gone clubbing and that, but usually after we go home and have sex. But I really can't complain because I want the sex, the sex was amazing. But I was starting to feel a bit neglected and used, and that hurt. Besides, we haven't had sex in almost a week, and I was in need of it.<p>

I haven't told Lissa about my concerns, because I already knew what she would say and I didn't want to hear it.

Since it being a Saturday I thought I'd stop by Dimitri's office and see what he was up to.

His building was tall, huge actually, and I knew which floor he was on. The top. I took the elevator to the top floor and made my way in. Everyone in the building looked so busy and I considered turning around and going back home. I didn't know what I was doing here, what I was going to say when I actually saw Dimitri. If everyone else was busy then I knew that he had to be as well.

I went to the front desk. There was a girl dressed in a pencil skirt and a white blouse. She looked more like a model than a receptionist. She looked me up and down and smiled to me.

"Hi," I said to her. "Uh, I'm here to see Dimitri Belikov."

"Do you have an appointment?" She said in a nice way but I could hear a hint bitchyness.

I arched an eyebrow at her. "No, but–"

"I'm sorry," she cut me off and smiled that little irritating smile. Well, it was more a smirk than anything else. "Mr. Belikov is a very busy man, and unless you have an appointment than you can't see him."

I glared at her. "I'm sure if you just call him and tell him that Rose is here to see–"

"Like I said," she cut me off. Again. "Unless you have an–"

"Rose?" I turned to see Ivan standing behind me. He was dressed in black dress pants and a charcoal buttoned down shirt, and no tie. I had to say he looked really hot.

"Ivan, hey." I smile at him.

"You here to see Dimitri?" He asked me.

"Yeah, but your P.A won't let me through." I nod and gesture to the blonde behind the desk.

He smiled and looked at her. "It's okay Jenny, she's an exception."

"You hear that?" I turn to her with a grin on my face. "I'm an exception."

"Come on," Ivan chuckled. "I'll take you to Dimitri."

The receptionist, Jenny, glared at me and I just poked my tongue out to her. I know, it was immature of me, but what do you expect? A snotty cow wouldn't let me go and see my boyfriend.

"So how have you been, Rose?" Ivan asked me as he led me down a corridor.

"I've been good," I say to him. But even as the words left my mouth I could hear a bit of uncertainty in my voice. "Uh, what about you?"

"Same old same old," he replied. "We've been really busy around here, trying to get Adrian's company back up."

I flinched. I knew he didn't mean it the way he said it but still.

"I uh, I'm sorry." I said.

He looked down at me. "Don't be. We get more money right."

I just gave him a small smile.

We stopped outside a wooden door that had **"CEO Dimitri Belikov"** on the front.

"He's never done anything like that for someone," Ivan said to me. "Normally he doesn't like to mix business with pleasure. Especially when it comes to making a big decision like this, but then again he's never been in a relationship with anyone before. Don't hurt him, Rose."

I looked up at him. "I think that he's the one that'll be **doing** the hurting in this relationship."

Ivan shook his head. "I don't think you realise the effect you have on him."

I don't say anything in return.

Ivan opens up the door and pushes it wide for me to walk in. I look up and see girl with light brown hair standing in front of Dimitri, putting on a buttoned down shirt which didn't look like hers. Dimitri stood in front of her with no top on. The situation looked completely compromising.

Dimitri's eyes darted to me and then to the woman in front of him, who had paused as she was tucking his shirt in her skirt.

I looked up at Ivan and I could see an apology in his eyes. After the big speech he had just given me, all of that was shattered.

"You were saying?" I said to him, but I didn't give him a chance to answer. I just bolted, wanting to get as far away from here a possible.

I knew that this was just too good to be true. I couldn't believe that I had fallen for his tricks. He only used me to get into my pants. But what I didn't get was why? He could any girl he wants, why would he use me like that when he could get whatever he wanted from any girl? Hell, he could hook up with his receptionist, why did this have to happen to me? And the worst thing about it was that I was really starting to fall for him.

"Rose–"

But I didn't stick around to hear what he had to say. I took off down the way I came from, they eyes of Dimitri's co-workers staring at me as I brushed past them, and out to the elevator.

"Rose!" Dimitri's voice drifted down to where I was. "Roza!"

I flinched at my Russian nickname. I kept pushing on the elevator button, desperately wanting the door to open. With a **ding** the elevator doors opened slowly. I squeezed my way through and pushed on the button to close them. I saw Dimitri's figure appear in front of the doors, but they shut on him before he could get through.

My heart clenched and ripped in two. I couldn't describe how hurt I was feeling at the moment. I could believe what I had just witnessed. Everything was killing me, and all I wanted to do right now was crawl back into my bed and cry for a whole week, maybe a month.

I had trusted him. I believed that he actually, truly had feelings for me, maybe even loved me. How stupid was I to think that. I mean he was a player right. I had witnessed it firsthand. I guess a leopard doesn't change its spots. Why did I think things would be different with him? Why did I think, no, hope that **I **would be the one to be different to him? I thought I meant more to him, but who was I kidding. I mean we had only been going out for like two weeks? And all we ever did in those two weeks was have sex.

Once out of the building I ran to my car, turned on the ignition and drove home.

I was feeling so many emotions right now, but the most I was feeling was betrayal. How could he do this to me? How could he cheat on me? Why go out with me if all he was going to do was hook up with other women? In his office no doubt. Urgh! What a pig!

I thought that things were going well between us. I mean, I know that he's been busy and all that and I get it, but I still thought things were good between us. Was everything with us just a lie? Was it all just about sex? Why? Why would he go through all this trouble of pretending to be my boyfriend just for sex? Was I that good in... Hang on, yes I was, the best actually. But still. Was I bad person to have this done to me? To be used as a whore? Some to use and then be pushed aside? Urgh!

There were so many questions running through my head right now that I didn't know which way was up anymore. I had never felt like this before. Not even when I was with Adrian.

When I found out Adrian had cheated on me, when I had actually witnessed it with my own eyes, I sort felt a bit of relief. I didn't know why and I knew it was a bad thing to feel at the time, that I should've felt anything else beside relief. Hurt maybe, anger, destroyed, betrayed. But I felt none of those things. I sort felt like a weight had been lifted off of me, like I had expected it to happen. So Adrian and I had ended things civilly.

But this thing with Dimitri, it was different. I didn't feel relieved when I had caught Dimitri with another woman, I felt shattered, hurt, heartbroken, betrayed, made a fool, and so many other things. It was so painful feeling all of these things, it was like I was going to combust with the amount of emotions that I was feeling right now.

I parked in the driveway at my house and flew into my room. I heard Lissa calling my name but I just ran straight pass her and into my room. And it was only then–when I had crawled into my bed, wrapping myself up in my duvet and resting my head on my pillow–that I had let myself feel the full force of Dimitri's betrayal. It was then, that I had finally broke down and cried. At first it came out in a choked sob, as my tears got caught in my throat getting all clumped up before it made its way to the surface. I sounded like a strained animal whining, but I didn't care, because at that moment I was hurting. Hurting badly, so I just cried and cried and cried, letting it all out.

I heard the door open, but I didn't make a move I just lay there and cried, toning down the volume a bit though. I didn't have to look to know who it was.

"Rose?"

I just shut my eyes, tears started to spill out even more and I made no move to stop them.

I felt the other side of my bed shift down and then a gush of air hit my back, knowing that she had gotten under the blanket with me. I felt her arms come around me, spooning me from behind, and I cried some more until I was consumed with sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>I'd like to thank everyone who has stuck with me and have read my story and keep wanting more. I really appreciate it and I hope you all like this chapter. Please don't forget to review and tell me what you think about it.<strong>

**xoxo**

**-ADarkTouch**


	17. Chapter 17: Clarity

**Dimitri POV**

I slammed my hands on the elevator doors. Why the hell had she run out like that? One look at me and she ran for the hills.

I turned on my heels and walked back to my office, grumbling and snapping at my students to get back to work. I was still shirtless so the women in my office were all ogling me. I stopped in my tracks as I realised. Rose hadn't met Viktoria before. She must've thought... Oh, bloody hell! Why do people always assume things without knowing all the facts?

**Urgh! WOMEN!**

I slammed the door to my office to see Ivan with Viktoria in a head lock. I looked at the sight in amusement as Viktoria tried to pry herself from Iva's hold, punching him like a girl in the side, which made Ivan laugh even more than he was.

Ivan was like a brother to Viktoria, he was part of my family and I him. We were close and have been through everything together, and he was always the one to put up with my burst of anger or frustration. Like right now for instance.

"Urgh," grumbled Viktoria. "Ivan, let me go!"

Ivan looked up as he saw me and released Viktoria from his grip, only to receive a slap on the chest. She looked at me and her face softened, and then it turned into confusion as she looked from the door and then to me.

I could tell she was trying to figure out who the girl that had just run out of my office was, but I didn't wish to discuss it with her right now. I was in a mood and wasn't ready for the twenty-one questions. I van could tell, he knew me better than anyone else that I knew, even better than I knew myself sometimes, so he grabbed a bunch of rubbish from my desk and handed it to Viktoria.

"Vikka," he said to her, giving her a wink and a smile. "Why don't you go and take this and shred it."

She frowned and glowered at him. "I'm not your bum boy, Ivan."

"Please?" he said to her in a soft tone. "Your brother and I need to discuss business."

She frowned and looked at me. "Dimka?" As if asking me if he was telling the truth.

I give a small smile and nod. "We won't be long, Viktoria."

I opened the door for her and Ivan gave her a kiss on the cheek, which she accepted graciously and strutted out of my office.

Once the door was closed I van got straight to the point.

"Why don't you put a shirt on, Fabio?" Ivan grinned and I just glared at him.

"I have to get someone to get me one, since I gave mine to Viktoria." I said to him and called Jenny, my receptionist, and told her to get me a shirt. Taking my card with a nod, she took off to get me a new shirt.

"I'm guessing by your mood that you didn't catch up to Rose." He said and I gave him a **"you think?"** look.

"She'll come around, Dimitri," he said. "Once you explain to her who Viktoria is, Rose will understand."

I shrug. "She didn't give me a chance to explain before, why should I give it to her now?"

Ivan arched in eyebrow and took a seat. "You know you don't mean that."

"I don't know..." I said.

And I didn't. She didn't even give me a chance to explain before jumping to conclusions. Why she would think I would cheat on her now was beyond me. I know I have a history with women, I mean that was no secret. But if I had wanted to cheat on Rose, I would've done it sooner rather than later. Where the hell had she had gotten the idea that I would cheat on her anyway?

She was always the one that I went home to, the one that I wake up to every morning. Surely she must know how much I feel for her. How much I care for her. I mean, for crying out loud, I've gone into business with a bankrupt company for her. Risked my entire life's work, for her. How could she think I wouldn't be faithful to her? After everything I've told her? I was getting so sick of all these insecurities that she had. Obviously she didn't know the effect she had one me. Did she even trust me? What the hell has this whole thing been between us? If she didn't trust me then what was the point in everything? Of us?

"Dimitri I know you don't mean it," Ivan said to me. "You're upset, but you know that have feelings for her. **Deep** feelings for her."

I nodded in agreement. I wasn't going to lie about that. "I do. But what's the point of it all, if she doesn't trust me. It was like she expected it. If she's always going to think that I'm going to cheat on her, than what's the point in us being together?"

Ivan simply just smiled at me, which irritated me. "Dimitri the most frustrating, most desirable, most infuriating women, are the ones that a worth fighting for. You and Rose have just started out yous both have to give it time."

"She's never gonna trust me, Ivan. I can see it in her eyes. She's always going to think that I'm going to cheat on her." I told him.

"Can you blame her?" I was about to say something, but Ivan held up his hand to stop me. "I'm not having a go, but all I'm saying is that can you really blame her for thinking that? This whole relationship is both new to yous. Yous have to adjust to being together. If she doesn't trust you, then give her a reason to trust you, Dimitri. Rose wants to know that you're always going to be there for her. She wants that security in a relationship, to know that she's the only one to you. That you love her."

I froze and looked at him. "Love? Isn't that a bit too soon to be throwing that word out?"

Ivan shrugged. "Do you love her?"

I didn't know what to say. I cared for her, I really did. I had never felt the feelings that I feel for Rose with anyone else. She was the only one to me. The only one that meant so much to me. If I lost her, or even if she had moved onto someone else, I would be devastated. I couldn't think about losing her. Just the thought of her with anyone else besides me was so infuriating that I couldn't even think straight. But was that love? Was I really falling **in love** with Rose? Was Rose the one girl for me?

**Yes**.

Yes, I believed she was. I couldn't imagine my life without her. She was in my every thought. I loved Rosemarie Hathaway, and I was going to make sure that she knew it. I had to make sure that she knew it.

Ivan smiled at me and I stood up. Just in time, Jenny had walked in with another white collared shirt for me. I thanked her and put it on, not wanting to waste any more time than I already had. Rushing out of my office, I told Ivan to get Vikka home safely and then I rushed in to the parking lot, hastily trying to get to my car.

I arrived at home and practically jumped out of my car. I ran into the house calling out Rose's name. I went straight to her room, but no one was there. The bedding was all messed up though, which meant that she had been here.

"Roza!" I called out again, but no answer. "Rose?"

I was starting to think that she may not even be home. But where else could she be? I went searching in her room the bed was messy which meant that she had been here. I checked every room in the house, but I couldn't find her. I heard the front door open and close and I bolted to the door to see if it was Rose.

"Rose?"

Turning the corner I saw that it was definitely not Rose.

Christian.

"Hey," he yawned and ran a hand through his hair. He looked tired and frustrated.

"Have you seen Rose?" I asked him, my voice coming out in a whoosh making it sound like _'haveyouseenRose?'_

Christian froze for a second before he walked off into the kitchen. I frowned and followed him. He knew where they were.

"Christian, where's Rose?"

He shrugged and pulled out a bottle or Corona from the fridge. Leaning back against the sink he took a swig of his beer and looked at me. I crossed my arms over my chest and stared at him. I wasn't going to let this go until he told me where Rose was. He stayed quiet and looked away from my gaze making a growl emit from my chest.

"Christian, tell me where she is!" I barked at him.

He threw a glare my way. "I can't. I promised I wouldn't."

"Tell me." I took a step towards him, my hands now at my sides, clenched into fists.

"Look, just give her some time. Lissa's taken her away for a while, I don't know when they'll be back, but I do know that you need to leave her alone. Give her some space."

"Christian if you don't tell me where she's gone, so help me God, I will knock you out."

"You cheated on her Dimitri! What do you expect from me? Rose is like a sister to me and you–"

"'I didn't cheat on her!" I cut him off. I was frustrated, angry, agitated, and impatient. "That girl that she saw me with, it was my sister. It was Viktoria. She spilt her drink down her top, so I gave her mine. Rose walked in and before I could explain, she ran off."

"Oh..." Scratching the back of his head he looked at me with a slight blush on his cheeks. "I didn't... I-I'm so–"

"That's okay," I waved it off. "Christian, tell me where Rose is."

"Christ," he cursed to himself. "Liss is gonna skin me alive."

"Christian," I growled impatiently.

"Okay, okay, okay. They're at Liss's family lake house up the coast. You know the one."

I did. Nodding to Christian in thanks as I rushed out the door and into my car.

I was going to make Rose see that what I felt for her wasn't just some fling or hook up. I wanted to show her how I really felt, that I needed her more than the casual sex thing that had started off between us. I had never felt this way about anyone before and I can't believe that it had taken me this long to figure out. I didn't care how I was going to this whole thing, but once I make it to that lake house, I was going to bust that door down and show her my feelings. One way or another, Rose was going to see that I was madly and truly in love with her.

* * *

><p>I know, I know, I know lolz It's been so long since I updated but here it is guys. I hope yous like it and enjoy<p>

:DD

xoxo

ADarkTouch


End file.
